Runner
by SEASBLU
Summary: Piper Mclean has been running her whole life. When she meets Jason Grace will she settle down, or will she let her past get in the way? If you guys couldn't tell, I'm about to mess up Jiper. Enjoy. ****DISCONTINUED**** ****Rewrite will happen sometime in the future****
1. Chapter 1

_**First Fanfiction! I am not very good so don't judge. If you leave reviews I'll respond at the end of each chapter. I need feedback, good or bad. I really hope you enjoy this but if you don't, it's okay!**_

_**SEAS THE DAY **_

_**LOVE BLUE FOOD**_

_**From your friend,**_

_**SEASBLU**_

* * *

Hi. My name is Piper Mclean. I have been running my whole life. From my mother, who pretends to love me. From my father's psycho assistant, Jane. She tried to kill me once in my sleep. Then From my father when I learned that he loved this woman. Then from the police, when I stole a car. Now from something new. Something bigger. Something scary.

I visit my friends once every month. When I am positive that my attackers will not trace me to New York. I enter a familiar apartment and shut the door quietly. I hear light snoring coming from a bedroom down the hall and I know I am in the right place. I open the fridge to see if there is any food left for me and I find chocolate strawberries and 3 cans of coke my friend had left for me. I grabbed a strawberry, a coke and crashed on her couch.

I woke up the next morning and started the usual routine. I took out the mix and poured it into the hot waffle maker. I make hot chocolate and then run outside the apartment after I finish setting up the plates. I had three place settings out. I ran to the nearest apartment and nearly kicked down the door. Annabeth Chase was sitting on the couch in her pj's watching Once Upon A TIme and nearly jump out of her chair. "Piper!" she screamed.

"Hi Annie"

"Don't call me that"

"Percy gets to call you that" I pouted playfully.

My Blonde friend laughed and grey eyes lit up at the mention of her boyfriend Percy Jackson. He was almost like a brother to me. We knew each other since Kindergarten and I'm the one who takes credit for their amazing relationship.

Annabeth abruptly stops laughing and her eyes widen. "Waffles?" she questions, almost drooling on the floor.

I didn't even need to say yes before we ran back to the previous apartment. We ran into the only bedroom in the house to find a small person still snoring away underneath the covers. Annabeth drew open the curtains and I grabbed some water and tossed it onto this person's head. "HAZEL LEVESQUE!" I scream, "Get Up!"

She groans and rolls off the bed hitting her head. Annabeth and I erupt in laughter as she squeaks out a small ow. " I'm up" she grumbled annoyed. Then her gold eyes flicker as she bounces up and heads to the kitchen. She smelled waffles.

The three of us sat on her couch and enjoyed waffles and hot chocolate. We watch Once Upon A Time and argued about whether or not Captain Hook was more handsome than Robin Hood.

"Hook is so much hotter" Hazel squealed.

"But Robin is more knowledgeable, making him hotter" Annabeth countered.

"But your boyfriend is a complete retard, and you still love him" Hazel fires back.

"Hazel if we are attacking boyfriends then I must say, your Frank looks like a baby rhino," I said thoughtfully.

Annabeth laughed as a blush crossed Hazel's face.

Frank Zhang was away at college, but he was coming home this weekend. Percy Jackson had spent the night with his friends. Me? Well, I can't be bothered with a boyfriend. They would get caught up in my mess. I can't hurt anyone. Not after last time.

_Flashback_

_He screamed in agony as I watched him fall. Collapsed next to him and put pressure on his wound. "JOSH!" I cried. "Please stay with me." _

_He pulled his hand up to my cheek with the little strength he had left. He skin had gone pale and he was crying._

"_I love you Pipes. I always have and always will." his voice cracked on the last couple words. _

_Blood covered my hands and I began to sob uncontrollably. "Don't leave me, Josh. You'll get help, I promise. You will be okay." I was in denial and couldn't think about how I would live my life without him._

" _You have to let me go Piper." he had tears streaming down his face. He was in pain. And It was my fault._

_End of Flashback_

"Um... I'll be right back guys" I ran to the bathroom and sank down behind the closed door. It was then, the first time in a year, that I cried for my dead boyfriend.

* * *

_**If you guys couldn't tell already, I am about to seriously mess up Jiper. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews. I want to know how I did.**_

_**SEAS THE DAY**_

_**Love BLUE FOOD**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**SEASBLU**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for not updating. Don't kill me. I had a mild case of writer's block. I wrote and then deleted and wrote and deleted etc. **_

_**Angelawesome135 - **__**Duuuuuuuuuude. I will never EVER EVER kill Jason Grace. **_

_**SEAS THE DAY**_

_**Love BLUE FOOD**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**SEASBLU**_

* * *

Piper let silent tears fall as she leaned against the bathroom door. Her friends were squealing outside over something Hazel had said about Percy.

'Why me?' Piper thought. The only person who made her feel human, who made her feel at home, was dead.

Piper heard her friends shuffle towards the bathroom and Piper jumped up and washed her face. Just as Hazel burst down the door, Piper jumped out at them with a fake grin plastered on her face. However, neither Annabeth or Hazel noticed Piper's change in mood. Annabeth jumped on top of Piper and dissolved in a fit of shrieks and giggles. Hazel was the first to speak…...I mean scream out that they should go shopping with Bianca, Calypso, and Thalia. "Let's go," Piper said with mild enthusiasm.

Hazel put in brown eye contacts to cover her naturally gold eyes. She wore a white tank top with denim shorts. She threw a camo jacket over her tank top and put her hair up is a loose bun. Annabeth wore a grey pair of jeans and a white off the shoulder blouse. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and threw on a pair of white converse. Piper wore a green sundress and a denim jacket. She left her choppy hair down and grabbed a pair of black sunglasses.

When they were finally ready to go, Hazel got her car and everyone shuffled in. Piper was almost positive Hazel ran a couple of red lights but she was too excited to care.

Thalia and Bianca were waiting at the mall, but they had no clue that Piper was in town. When they saw her, they screamed and engulfed her in a tremendous hug. Piper giggled and turned to see Hazel dragging Annabeth into the nearest store and Annabeth insisting that they don't try on too much make-up because of "the diseases in them".

Piper went into a store and tried on a couple dresses and skirts. Thalia complained but was too delighted to see Piper to be too upset that they chose the mall as a place to hang out. Bianca tried on everything. And when I say that I mean EVERYTHING. She spent over $300 in the first couple of stores and then was too tired to shop anymore. The group met back up at the food court and Calypso arrived just as they were deciding where to eat. She saw Piper and tackled her.

"I haven't heard from you in Months! _Freaking months_! Where the heck has you been?!" Calypso seethed.

"In her defense, she didn't call any of us" Thalia commented.

"Yeah, Pipes. Why don't you call?" Hazel questioned thoughtfully.

Piper found herself backed into a corner and then Bianca, her savior, shouted that they should get Chinese food and have a sleepover. They began to walk back and Piper let out a small sigh because she knew she couldn't explain her situation to her friends. She couldn't be that selfish. She just couldn't hurt …. 'No'. She scolded herself. 'Just have fun. Don't think about yourself and your problems for one minute. Jeez, could you be any more self-centered?'

She was taken out of her thinking by a strange comment by Calypso. "How's your love life been Pipes. Have you had any action in that area lately."

Piper's breath hitched for a moment as she thought about what she could say. Finally keeping her voice steady, she said " Nah. What about you Cals?"

At that Calypso's face became bright red as she was not expecting this "Um, well….I"

"Cals has a boyfriend" Bianca taunted.

"What?! Who?" Thalia questioned.

"Is it Leo?" Annabeth asked.

Piper didn't know who Leo was, but Calypso's face became even redder as an answer to the girls. "Ew. Leo" Hazel scoffed

"You're only salty because you liked him before Frank" Annabeth teased.

"Oh yeah? If you want to go there, I can spend a good hour talking about that hot counselor in High School. His name was Luke right?"

At that remark, Annabeth clammed up and turned bright pink. Her sudden reaction earned several laughs from the group.

" Yikes Hazel" Annabeth mocked fake hurt once she recovered, "That hurt me right here". She pointed to her heart and stumbled a bit.

"Annabeth. Your acting sucks" Piper said cooly beginning to pick up her pace knowing very well what would come next.

"So that's how it is Mclean?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow

"I guess it is."

Both girls began to run, Annabeth chasing Piper until they got to the restaurant. They giggled and wheezed as they stepped into the Chinese food place. The girls waited for the rest of them and then they shuffled back to the mall and got into Hazel's car. The ride home was full of playful banter between the girls and fits of laughter. 'That was nice.' Piper thought. She didn't entirely expect what happened next.

Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Frank Zhang were waiting back at the apartment complex the girls (with the exception of Cals and Piper) lived in along with some other boys Piper didn't recognize. There was a short Latino boy with curly brown hair. By the way, Calypso looked at him, Piper guessed that was Leo. The girls ran up to their boyfriends and Bianca stayed back with Piper. She obviously wasn't too eager to greet her brother. Nico smiled as Bianca came near and gave her a small hug. Bianca only scowled at this gesture and Piper wondered what he had done this time.

Piper turned to see Thalia in a light conversation with a tall, blonde guy. She decided to head over after coming to the conclusion that Thalia and this guy were dating. She came up behind Thalia and said "you two look like a great couple"

Both people looked at her awkwardly and then laughed. "Piper... this….NO," Thalia said between wheezes.

Piper just looked at her confused. The blonde guy was the next to speak. "My name is Jason Grace," he said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Wait...Grace? You mean….but how? You look nothing alike" Piper stammered and looked down with heated cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't date her even if she wasn't my sister," Jason said

"Hey!" Thalia yelped and smacked her brother who jumped when hit. Piper just giggled and she walked off to Annabeth with the little dignity she had left.

When she reached Annabeth she whispered angrily " you didn't tell me Thalia had a brother"

"I didn't know Pipes," she responded. "Wait. JASON IS HER BROTHER?!" She yelled as she turned around.

"Um, yea"

"Damn, I going to talk to Thalia about this," she said as she stormed towards Thalia. At this moment Piper took the time to study this Jason Grace person carefully. He had dirty blonde hair that he ran his hands through a lot so it was slightly messy. He had electric blue eyes and was slightly muscular. He had a scar over his upper lip that looks kind of like a staple mark. She also noticed that when he smiled the scar wouldn't be seen. Overall he looked kind of …...hot

'No. I can't. It's just his appearance. He can't be as good of a person as his looks. Hot guys are always ugly on the inside.' She thought. 'But Joshua wasn't a bad person, not after a little while.

_Flashback_

"_What is your freaking problem" I yelled_

"_What's yours?!" He screamed back. "I just saved your life"_

"_AFTER putting me in danger in the first place. I could've been killed."_

_He moved in closer until he was about a yard away. "Well, your not dead are you? He whispered_

_At that, I froze. I wasn't dead. I should be grateful. But I wasn't._

"_Why don't you like me, Josh? All I try to do is to be nice to you and you return my kindness with harshness." my voice was small and I had lost all anger. My hurt was exposed and his face softened. _

"_I don't hate you, Piper. It's just….."_

"_I get it, Josh, you don't need to sugar coat it."_

"_But I don't hate you" He moved in closer and I looked down so he couldn't see my tears._

_He lifted my chin and step closer one more time. I pushed him away and turned my back to him. I hated feeling this vulnerable. _

" _I just didn't want to get to close, in fear I would hurt you" he whispered _

_I turned angry once again " Oh yeah?! That isn't a good reason to…" I was cut off by a kiss. After a few moments, I pulled back out of breath, _

"_Do you believe me now" He stared at me with his hazel eyes questioning my opinion. _

_I kissed him again and whispered "Yes"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Piper wiped a tear from her eyes and slipped away from the group. She headed up to Hazel's apartment and entered. Everyone followed later and she went into Hazel's room to be alone. Soon enough she heard a knock and then someone enters. " Go away Percy" She whispered.

Percy happened to be the only person who knew what she was going through. He sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a hug as she let out a sob. "Why did h have to go?" Piper wailed.

"I know you miss him Pipes. But it is only going to become easier from here. You will learn to bear with it." Percy soothed.

Soon enough, Piper had stopped sobbing and Percy helped her get cleaned up and walked back out with her. She smiled and found a movie for everyone to watch. The movie played and although she had the occasional worried glance from Percy, no one paid her any mind. So she was stuck in her thoughts. Stuck in her own head. In the one prison that is inescapable.

**I hope and pray that you enjoy this. Leave reviews, please. I want to know what you think :)**

**SEASBLU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends!**

**No reviews but thank you to a new favorite and follow from AK47000! Thank you to the 16 people that have read chapter two. If you like that, you're bound to like this one. Enjoy**

**SEASBLU**

* * *

I was unnaturally stuck within my own thoughts. They were so deep and scary, it was like I was drowning. I could vaguely see the outlines of my friends, but I was in too deep to really notice their features and movements. So I didn't notice when the movie was over. I didn't notice Percy trying to snap me out of my daze. I didn't notice Thalia franticly calling 911. I didn't notice Annabeth shaking me violently with tears staining her cheeks. I didn't notice when Hazel left the apartment screaming with frustration and sadness and Frank follow her outside. I didn't notice Callie and Leo come into the apartment with food and then drop everything when they saw the frantic haze everyone was in. I didn't notice Bianca collapse to the floor in sobs and Nico try to comfort her. I didn't notice Jason pick me up and bring me to the ambulance and then pile in the back along with Percy and Annabeth. Or maybe I did notice. And I was just to far away from the material world to see anything.

_HoO _

I woke up tired. I heard a gasp and then turned my head to see where I was and who was with me. It was Percy and Annabeth. "Piper" he said with new tears forming.

"What happened?" I inquired.

":You had some form of a metal breakdown," Annabeth began, "The movie ended and you were hyperventilating and your face had turned blue. The Doctor said that you must've been stressed to the point where your brain was collapsing under the pressure." (**A/N I highly doubt this can happen. I made this Up).**

"Oh" I said breathlessly. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know his death had this much of an affect on me. Among other things of course.

I was worn out and hungry. "Annabeth, can you go tell the others I'm awake? And maybe get me something to eat too? I'm starved." I said groaning at the end.

"There's our Piper" She said with a sad smile on her face. She let the room and an awkward silence followed.

Percy was the first to break the silence.

"You can talk to me, you know that Pipes. Right?" his voice cracked at the end.

I sighed as silent tears ran down his face, "Sometimes, Perce, I just have no clue what to say. I honestly don't know why this happened." That was a lie and he knew it. But he didn't press me too much.

I sat up and reached my arms out to give Percy a hug. "I was so scared Piper. I was going to tell you that I'm planning to propose to Annabeth. And you were basically dead." He stopped there and let out a small sob.

I pulled back "You are going to propose to Annabeth?! You mean Annabeth Chase? Our Beth?"

He laughed softly "Yeah Piper. I need to know what ring I should get her."

I gasped and jumped off the bed. Of course that didn't work out very well because my legs gave out underneath me when I stood. I saw black spots as Percy caught me. I was still very excited and he noticed that and let out a low chuckle. "Ok Piper, I know your excited. Just don't hurt yourself anymore."

I nodded and then heard someone almost burst through the door. "Percy Jackson, what the hell are you doing with Piper?" I heard Bianca's shrill voice and several footsteps.

"How is this my fault," he whined, "She was the one who had the bright idea to jump out of a hospital bed"

"Piper, that's so freaking stupid" I could basically hear Thalia smirking behind me as she said that.

All I could do in response was mumble "Hi yourself"

"Thalia, give her a break! She just woke up." Hazel said as she entered the room beaming.

Thalia just snorted and Nico said "Thalia's right you know, Piper should not have thrown herself out of bed like that."

I heard Frank and Annabeth laugh in the background.

"I leave for a second and you wake up. That's not very nice Ms McLean" everyone turned to stare at Jason, including me. I wondered why he had bothered to stay but then again why did anyone bother to stay? Why didn't they just go home? Why did they call the ambulance? Why didn't they just let me die…

I was sinking again. Back into that spiral of thoughts. I heard them all begin to talk amongst each other and I sent a frantic look to Jason. He squeezed his way through my friends and grabbed my hand and squeezed. I felt waves of calm shoot through me as he began to whisper. "Don't think about anything Piper. Just look at me. Listen to my voice closely." The spiral got worse. He reminded me of…."Piper" Jason whispered slightly frantic. "Look at me and listen. I turned and stared at him. And tried to hold on.

* * *

**Jason POV**

I became worried when Piper got a glassy look in her eyes. She turned to me and tried to get the message across that she didn't feel good. I rushed to her side and squeezed her hand. I began to talk but I wasn't too aware of what I said. Her head rocked to the side and I told her frantically to look at me. Bianca came up behind me and said "She's not feeling good?"

I nodded never for a second taking my eyes off of Piper. "I'll bring them to lunch. We will be back in about 3 hours."

Once they left, I leave in a little closer and stroked her hair. She tended up at this and began began to violently shake. She was hyperventilating again. She gasped for air and whispered, "Jason, I'm scared."

I only stared at her in response and she began to cry. "I can't live like this anymore!" She wailed.

I was confused but only shushed her. I helped her sit up so I could give her a hug and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shirt. She calmed down and picked her face up. I wiped away that last of her tears and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Then she stared me directly in the eye. "Why do you care about me so much" she whispered " I'm not worth it"

She fell asleep after she said that and I thought about her question. I couldn't find a legitimate reason why. Why did I care so much, for a girl I just met?

* * *

**I feel like this is bad, but I really hope it isn't. **

**Spring break is this week and I will update almost everyday. (Not Easter probably) **

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD**

**From your buddy, **

**SEASBLU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola,**

**We have a favorite from PiperValdez888**

**Once again, I will post almost everyday while I'm on spring break. Enjoy! **

**SEASBLU**

* * *

**Piper POV **

I am tired of the hospital. I just want to go home. I am bothered by the constant beeping of my heart monitor and needles and scans. But I get to go home tomorrow. Yay I guess. Today I plan on sleeping, a lot. I have to leave tomorrow, they will figure out where I am sooner or later. I have to start running again.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard loud footsteps. I am not getting any sleep now.

The door burst open at that thought and in walks Thalia with a doctor. "Hey Bitch!" Thalia yelled.

Now here's the thing, Thalia doesn't mean to sound like a complete ass most of the time, it's just in her nature.

"I'm flattered to be called that. Such a precious name. I will remember it for the rest of my days" I said faking slight hurt.

"Aw, stop being a baby Piper. It's just a name."

"Ladies" the doctor interrupted and immediately my face turned red.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"My name is Apollo. Or . I am going to do a quick test on you to see how your brain activity is doing."

Yeah, I'm not getting any sleep today.

Thalia saw how down I looked and decided that was the best time to crack a stupid joke.

"Piper cheer up, it's not like he's asking you to date him."

That hit close to home. Thalia saying that make me feel like I was betraying Josh. _But he's dead_, my brain said. _You think I don't know that. _My heart fired back. _Get over him. He wasn't a good person. _It pained me to think that. Maybe he wasn't that good. There were so many bad memories with him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Josh I want to leave." I whimpered_

"_Shut up Piper. I'm busy"_

"_This isn't a good place for us to …."_

_I felt a pain across my face as his hand went across it_

"_I told you to shut up!"_

_I stared in disbelief at him as tears began to form in my eyes. I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath when he screamed at me. He didn't mean to. Suck it up._

"_Fine Josh. I'll leave myself." I said with anger_

_His eyes softened. "I'm so….."_

"_Save it" I turned on my heel and stormed out. I ran back to the hotel room we had rented and started packing._

_Soon I began to tremble. What if he really didn't mean it. I was being annoying and selfish. I deserved it. I sat on the floor and cried. I deserved it all. The pain the suffering. It is all my fault. When he came home he sat down next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. _

"_I'm sorry Pipes" _

_END FLASHBACK_

My scan was done and I was tired.

But could I get any sleep, _No._

My friends had to walk in at that moment.

"Yo Piper!" I heard Nico shout from the hall.

I heard a smack and I immediately thought Hazel had smacked her older brother in the face. " Shut up" I heard Bianca hiss"

"Pipes, you awake?" I heard Annabeth whisper as she opened the door.

"Well I am now" I complained.

"Aw, beauty queen is in need of her sleep" Leo said.

"If I had enough energy, I would smack you"

"Jeez Beauty Queen, violent much?"

"Call me that again I dare you"

"Call you what Beauty Queen?"

"Cals, smack him"

I heard a loud groan as Callie slapped Leo across his face. "You didn't have to do it so hard, Jeez."

"That is just a reminder that your girlfriend is going to always be on my side" I smirked

Everyone chuckled quietly and a heard Frank whispering to Hazel "You'll always be on my side right?"

"It depends" Hazel replied maliciously

Frank groaned "do you see what you've done Piper?!"

I just laughed along with everyone else who was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

My friend left and I finally was ready to sleep when someone ELSE walks in.

It was Jason.

The sleep gods are against me. And I don't understand why.

"Hey Piper," he whispered

"Hi" I said groggily.

"You sound tired"

"Really? I couldn't tell" I replied with sas oozing from my voice

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment"

"Whatever Grace"

He walk around to get some hand sanitizer and then sat down. Being the stupid person he is, he put his hand near the outlet and…. I think you can guess what happened

"OW" he screamed in pain

"That's what you get for putting your hand near an outlet"

"There is still sparks coming off my hands," he marveled.

"Ok Sparky, we get it. Now don't put your hands near anymore outlets"

"Ugh. Your never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Sorry Sparky"

* * *

I finally get to go home. I am not allowed to travel, but I have to leave soon.

They have gotten closer, it is scaring me. You have no clue what hey will do to my friends and Jason if he finds them.

"Piper, you ready?" Percy called from the hallway.

"Yeah come in"

He came in with a wheelchair and I groaned. "Do I really need this?"

"Just until we get to the car." He said calmly

"Beth! Are you out there?"

"What's up Pipes" Annabeth questioned popping her head through the door.

"Can you please tell your boyfriend I don't need a wheelchair"

"Sorry Piper. I'm the one who told him to go get one."

I groaned. "I don't need to do this"

"If you want to make it out of the door, then you have to" Percy said holding in a laugh

"Frank! Hazel? Bianca! Nicooooooo" I screamed. Come help me up someone"

"No one is here except for Jason and Thalia" Annabeth said

"Well then then tell them to get their asses in here and help me" I whined.

"Thals! Piper doesn't want to use the wheelchair" Percy called.

"Then lift her to the car" Thalia replied.

"There is no way I am lifting Pipers smelly ass to the car. No offense Pipes" Percy responded

"None taken" I grumbled.

"Well Jason isn't here anymore. He just left. He's missed a lot of work." Thalia said.

"Then you and Annabeth can help me" I said

"Fine" Annabeth groaned

"I swear, if I smell like hospital when I get to the car" Thalia grumbled

They hoisted me up and I held on to their shoulders as I got accustomed to walking again. Then Annabeth said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"I think Jason likes you Pipes"

If I had food in my mouth, I would have choked on whatever I was eating. "What?!"

"He was in your room almost 24/7 Piper" Thalia said

"So? Wasn't Percy and Annabeth in there a lot to? Do that mean they love me?"

"Believe me, we do not love you that way" Annabeth snorted

"But he just met you, and I've never seen my brother so awestruck by somebody." Thalia whispered

"He doesn't like me like that. And I don't like him like that" I said coldly

"Fine, we will drop it" Thalia huffed

"Thank you" I said

We got to the car and drove home. And all I thought about, was Jason Grace.

* * *

**What did you think? His is a little late because I fell asleep early but I'm writing another chapter and posting it today. So don't worry to much. **

**I just need to know, who thinks that so far Josh is a good person? Can you tell me? I really want to know what you think.**

**Seas the day and Love Blue food**

**From your buddy**

**SEASBLU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola friends**

**It's your favorite writer back again to give you a magnificent chapter. Enjoy!**

**SEASBLU**

* * *

I finally got to sleep once I got to Annabeth's apartment. And I mean really sleep. I slept for a good 14 hours. Every once in a while I would wake up to worried stares or someone talking about me and my well-being. But when I woke up for good, I heard the strangest conversation.

"Dude admit it, you like Piper" I heard Percy whisper loudly

"No I don't. I'm in a relationship." Jason replied

"Really? Reyna? She is a bitch to you dude."

"She is not all bad Percy! If you had gotten to know her…"

"You mean succumb to her flirting and date her. I don't don't think so Jay. She knew I was in a relationship."

"Whatever, just leave Rey alone"

"I think Piper likes you too. At least a little bit."

At this point I got out of bed and walked over.

"I wouldn't date her even if we were the last two people on earth, Percy."

"That's terrible Jason! Why the hell would you say that"

At this point I stopped to listen.

"I love Reyna. She will always have my heart. That was my point"

I turned to walk the other way but I tripped and fell over a pile of magazines. Both Percy and Jason came to see what had happened and I stood up to face them.

"Hi Percy. Jason" I said coldly.

"Um, hi" Jason waved at me a little, his face reddening.

"How much of that did you hear Pipes?" Percy questioned cautiously.

"I heard enough" I responded. There was a little wobble in my voice as I said that. I curse myself for showing my emotions like that.

"Piper I…." was all Jason could say before I lunged at him and began punching him.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that" I sobbed as a hit him. He couldn't respond because of my punches but he tried to talk anyway.

Percy pulled me off of him and I turned to slap him to. "I'm not someone you need to look after Percy! I am capable of fighting my own battles"

"Well excuse me from trying to stop you from killing my cousin, and your friends brother." Was Percy's response.

I turned to leave but first I have Jason one last kick to the ribs.

As I stormed out, I saw the girls, Leo, Nico, and Frank coming up the stairs with takeout. "Where are you going?" Calypso asked

I just continued to hurry to Hazels apartment and swing to door open and I got dressed. As I began to run out of the building, I heard yelling in Beth's apartment. I stopped for a moment, but then I heard the door begin to open and I continued to run. "Piper! Wait!" It was Leo

I continued down the stairs and out of the building. I began to run with Leo on my trail. "Piper stop" He wheezed.

I stopped and turned to him. "What?!"

"I know what Jason said was wrong, but he is sorry. He didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Yeah well I've had enough of this shit for a lifetime Leo. So leave me be and let me leave."

"I understand."

My blood stopped cold and I saw red.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! EXPLAIN THAT! HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH"

He froze. In fear or shock or both. Then he turned to leave. He stopped and said over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I don't know what you went through. But you have to tell someone at some point. You can't get mad at someone for not knowing information you are holding"

He left and I was shocked. I didn't think he would leave that fast. He reminded me so much of Josh. He gave up on me once to. But he came back

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why were you with her then, Josh" I yelled _

"_If you think I was cheating, I wasn't, Pipes" he said _

"_Then what the hell were you doing" I yelled back_

"_Business" He said_

_I laughed but there was no humor behind it. "Yeah, you definitely got all up in her business" _

_He began to get angry. "I wasn't cheating on you Piper" _

_I lost all remorse aa I said "then what was it Josh, you were basically doing the dirty with her as I sat there" _

_He lost all anger. All that was left was sadness. "If you don't trust me, then we can't be together" _

_That hit me hard. I couldn't imagine why he would say that. _

_He just walked away and said "I don't know what you went through before this, but you need to learn to have trust"_

_END FLASHBACK_

I tried to move. To apologize even. But I couldn't. I just turned and walked the other way. It got dark and I sat down on a bus stop. Not my brightest idea. What could go wrong? A vulnerable woman, sitting on a bus stop, in the dark, in New York City. I'd like to say nothing happened. But something did.

I was silently crying when I was jerked out of my seat by a rough pair of hands. I yelped as this person dragged me into an alleyway and pinned me against the wall. I screamed for help, but I knew no one was coming.

This person slammed there nasty lips onto my neck as I screamed. His stench made my stomach churn. I just wanted to leave but I was losing my bearings and consciousness fast.

The man looked up at me and said "we've finally found you Piper McLean"

My head rocked to the side and I passed out before I could respond

* * *

**Jason POV**

I was worried about Piper. Leo has come back without her and no one was talking to me except for Percy. I got dirty looks from everyone. Even Frank.

I grabbed my keys and began to grab a coat to leave. I realized that Piper had to come back, because she left all of her money and clothes here.

I grabbed her suitcase and started to walk down to my car. I was stopped by an angry Hazel and Bianca.

"Why would you say that to her" Bianca said angrily

In my defense, I never actually said it to her, I said it to Percy.

Of course I wouldn't say that to two angry girls.

"She hasn't come back yet and it is your fault Jason" Hazel screamed

It must've been that moment that they realized I had Pipers suitcase. "Your going to look for her" Bianca said less angry

"Um, yea. If I can't find her I'll go to the police and they can get dogs and whatever"

"Please find her" Bianca pleaded

"I will" I looked at Hazel who still looked furious.

"I'll apologize and make it up to her. Don't worry" I said

Hazels demeanor softened and she huffed. "Come back with her or I'll unleash Thalia and Annabeth in you"

I chuckled and then turned to leave

Piper McLean, where are you?

_HoO_

I parked outside a mall and began my search. She couldn't have gone to far, right?

I looked in every alley, store, cafe, and nightclub there is, but I couldn't find her. I was about to give up when I heard a scream.

I ran over to the nearest alley and saw a guy on top on a woman. She had bruises on he neck and her shirt was ripped.

I ran over to the guy and began to punch him. "What the heck makes you think you can treat people that way?!" I screamed

I relented as I saw this was an older man. Mid forties maybe. He just laughed menacingly.

"Jason Grace, we have found her. And you can't stop us from killing her"

I sat there as he took out a knife and swung at me. I yelped as he made a gash into my arm. Then I watched him come close. I thought he was going to kill me, but then, he slit his throat.

I turned to the woman in need of aid and her eyes fluttered open. "Sparky? Is that you?"

* * *

**I feel like this isn't that bad if a cliffhanger, so don't kill me. I'll update again tomorrow and you'll see what happens then. I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it**

**Seas the day and love Blue food**

**From your BFF**

**SEASBLU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**I feel like this story is getting somewhere. If it is to corny tell me. If it is too weird tell me. Any complaints, just tell me. I had a really bad case of writer's block, so I'm behind. Sorry Dudes**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Jason POV**

I ran to her side. "Piper?"

She giggled a little. "It's Sparky" she said in a baby voice

"Are you hurt?"

"Sparky Sparky" she began to say louder.

"Yes Piper, I'm Sparky. Now tell me what hurts"

At that point her mood quickly changed. She began to cry. "Everything hurts, Sparky"

I watched her sob. She must be in shock. I held her tight as she drifted off to sleep and carried her to my car. I opened up the passenger seat and sat her down before going to hunt for a first aid kit.

I went back to the front and she was dosing. I kneeled down so that I could first attend to her legs. They were scraped and bloody. She had little movement as I applied the alcohol which made my life so much easier.

Once done cleaning the wounds on her legs, I got a pair of sweatpants for her and then attended to her arms. I think she sprained her wrist, because of how swollen it was. But she seemed ok other then that.

I then looked at her face and head. Before I could get to good of a look, I heard someone in the distance. "I'm going to call the cops. Your raping her!"

I hit my heat on my car in shock and Piper stirred. I stood up straight to see who it was that shouted at me.

"Dude, I don't know who you are, but I'm helping her. She is my friend and I just saved her from being raped. I also suggest you not accuse me of such thing" I became angry fast.

He took out his phone and I snatched it from him. "Don't you dare…" I began pressing him up to a nearby building.

"Jason?" It was Piper.

I dropped him and ran to her. "Are you ok? What do you remember?"

She gawked and said "he's calling the police"

I turned and saw the guy with his phone again. "Dude I warned you" I once again pressed him against the wall.

He laughed. "You can be arrested for doing this. It can be counted as assault"

I let out a low growl "If you are suggesting I would ever do something like that to someone, you are surely mistaken.

"Nice try. The police are on their way" I pulled my arm back to punch him, but someone caught hold of my arm.

"He's not worth it Jason" Piper said from behind me

"You're right," I agreed. "Let me finish checking your head"

I sat her down on the front of my car as I examined her scalp. She winced when I applied alcohol to the cuts. There was a significantly large gash on her shoulder. I had to wrap it in gauze and wait to clean it later because of how much blood was still coming out of it.

I passed her a new t-shirt. "You change, I'll wait outside with our new friend"

She looked at me disapprovingly. "Do not do anything stupid before the police come" she warned.

"Don't worry so much mom" I laughed

She shot me a joking glare and went into the car to change.

"You've got a hot girlfriend," the man said. "If you won't go in there and kiss her, I will"

Those words infuriated me. "First of all," i said, my voice shaking with rage, "she is not my girlfriend. Second, she will never be because she is way better than me and knows it. Third you are much older and that is disgusting. I am utterly repulsed by your conflicting morals"

"If you were going to do the nasty with her, you could've at least invited me. I don't like feeling left out"

He got up and walked over to the car. I was seeing red. He tried to open the door but I stopped him. I tackled him and began to punch him.

Piper ran out a few seconds later screaming. "Jason, stop!" She struggles to pull me off of him and hold me back, but she managed.

I turned to face her, "He was trying to go into the car while you were changing."

She looked disgusted, but did her best to hide it. "Your going to get us into more trouble.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be sorry, in any other circumstances I would have beat him myself. But he police are in their way. I don't want to have to get in trouble"

She stared at me with her kaleidoscope eyes and I bent down. I kissed her forehead and her face flushed red. "Don't do that" she whispered. "You have a girlfriend"

Before I could respond, I heard the wailing of cop cars and several officers surrounded us.

"Finally officers!" The man shouted. "This boy had the nerve to abuse my girlfriend while in her way home. I just happened to catch him as he was stuffing her into his car. When I confronted him, he punched me multiple times."

"That is not true!" I protested

An officer with dark chocolate colored skin stepped in front of us, "excuse me miss, can you tell me what happened"

"I can tell you that I have never met this man in my life first." Piper said confidently.

She told him everything. Including the part where the man tried to open the door on her changing.

The officer turned to him "the evidence is piled against you sir. If this is your girlfriend, what is her name?"

The man's face turned white and then he smiled. "Piper 'McLean"

Piper's face contorted in shock. "How do you know my name?!" She demanded.

"You were always over quite a lot. Along with the Chase girl, and Underwood and diAngelo. You always got along so well with Perseus"

She turned to the officer. "I apologize for my earlier statement. I do happen to know this man. I do have a restraining order against him that he has violated"

The officer locked him up as the man laughed, "You and Chase have not seen the last of me. Warn the Bianca girl too. You have not see the last of Gabe Ugliano"

I ran at him but this time I had officers restraining me. "It's not worth it kid. We would have to arrest you too. Take her home"

I turned to Piper and helped her into the car. I got in and we began the long ride home.

* * *

**Piper POV**

I spent the first half of the ride thinking to myself. Why would Gabe come after me again? Is he with them? No he's too stupid. But what if he's not that stupid?

I turned to Jason and he was squeezing the wheel so tight that I assumed he would break it. His blue eyes met mine and he relax just a little bit.

"Pull over Jason" I said at last.

He obeyed. We pulled over and I took off my seatbelt to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that guy?" He asked. He seemed annoyed and furious

"Percy's stepfather. His first one anyway" I answered calmly. "You seem to not know very much about your cousin."

He was taken aback by that remark and at last said "I was taken by CPS when I was 2. Thalia was too. But A lady named Artemis took her into a group home while I got sent across the country. We met back up about a year ago."

I stared. I had no clue what to say. Your not supposed to say sorry because that doesn't make anything better. Should I say sorry though? No, I shouldn't. It would be like someone saying to me that they are sorry a phycopath tried to kill me or that my mom left me.

He changed topics at my silence "what did this guy do to you?"

I remained silent again. I didn't know how to tell him. "I'll tell you one day Sparky" I smiled sadly

His anger faded. "Hey Beauty Queen, want to know what happened as soon as I got you?"

I groaned. This couldn't be could because of his shit eating grin. "What happened that was so hilarious Sparky?" I said sarcastically.

"Well you woke up and you kept screaming Sparky while giggling." When he said that, I laughed.

"I did not do that" I said gasping for breath.

"Yes you did!" He said smiling.

He passed me a water bottle he had in the backseat. "You know what's even funnier?" I said.

His smile disappeared as he tried to back away. "You wouldn't Piper"

I opened the bottle and dumped it all over him. His face was hilarious and I began to roll around with laughter.

"I'll get you back for that" he said sulking.

"Really, how?" I said with way to much confidence.

He leaned over and began to tickle me. I squirmed to get out of him grasp, but he was to large. I couldn't escape in this closed space.

He stopped and I realized him was inches away from my face. I could smell his minty breath on my face. I pushed him away lightly. "You have a girlfriend"

At that he began to drive again. We drove in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**I loved writing that chapter ;) My favorite by far**

**I will try to get back on schedule tonight and tomorrow but no guarantees. I've just been busy with my life. **

**SEAS THE DAY, AND LOVE BLUE FOOD**

**With lots of love**

**SEASBLU **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour**

**New chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

HoO

**Piper POV**

We walked up to the apartment in silence. Before we went in, I grabbed Jason's arm. He turned around annoyed but his eyes immediately softened.

"Thank you" I said staring him in the eye

"For what?" He said. Either he was oblivious or an idiot

"For saving me" I said

"Oh" he muttered as his face turned red.

I laughed a little and let him open the door.

When we walked in, Jason was shielding me from the rest of my friends.

"Where is she?!" Annabeth demanded

I heard someone rush towards Jason. I stepped to the side knowing he was about to be slammed into the wall.

"Where the fuck is she Jason?" Percy snarled.

"Hey!" I screamed. "I'm right here! Get off of him!"

Percy turned and engulfed me in a hug. I chuckled. "I missed you to buddy"

"You have no idea how much I've wprried " Bianca said when Percy finally let me go.

"I'm sorry for causing you guys so much grief. I'm just a huge emotion i guess ."

" Piper, you have know clue how insane everybody was before I left. Everyone was so angry. Even Frank. "

"What?! The baby man got angry and I wasn't around to see it? I miss all of the good stuff." I turned to leave after this.

" Um, where do you think your going? " Calypso asked.

"I have to pack. My flight is tomorrow morning."

" you've been banned from traveling until you get better. " Nico said.

"You are not going anywhere" Hazel said

Thalia groaned, "this doesn't mean what I think it means!"

" Sleepover" Annabeth squealed

My face became pale and I became light headed. "What?"

"Your not allowed to travel" Leo said. "Beauty Queen must have damaged something up top"

Percy must've seen my change in attitude. Of course he did not fully understand what was going on. I haven't told him the whole thing.

I began to panic. They will find me. I will be killed. So will my friends. I need to leave. Tonight.

I constructed a plan while the girls grabbed food as the guys complained that they were not leaving any food for them. I caught Bianca's eye and she walked over to me.

She grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. "Do not try and leave Pipes. You can hurt yourself"

I nodded weakly. Bia didn't seem convinced, but she left me alone.

" Piper! If I have to suffer through this, you do too" Thalia shouted.

I was begin pushed out of the room. I turned my head to see if any of the guys would help me but they shrugged and laughed.

_HoO_

The night was filled with the Glee, and Once Upon a Time marathons. We listened to Panic! At the Disco and talked about the boys. It was fun. But they were not safe.

I stayed awake after the rest of the girls passed out. I was trying to convince myself to get up and keave, but my heart wasn't in it. Some people say that they are split between their heart and their brain. But what I've found, is that both need to agree to work.

I finally say up and stuffed some blankets into my sleeping bags so that I could buy myself some more time when the girls woke up.

I got dressed and grabbed my duffle bag. Replacing it with one of Hazel's old ones. I turned to my friends one last time, and hoped they could hear my goodbye in their dreams. I tiptoed to the door and opened it. I managed to get the the elevator and then I couldn't move anymore. I kept hitting the button, but I didn't get in.

I resolved it by using the stairs, but we were really high up, and I was tired. I got to the lobby door, but then I could not open it. After what seemed like forever, I pushed the door open and left the building. Then of course I walked back jnside.

I repeat a couple times within a period of ten minutes and then I hear a voice. "You told her you were not going to leave. "

"I know Jason. But I have to"

He said something but I couldn't hear it. I had turned around and he was even hotter then he already was. His hair was slightly messy and he had sleepy eyes.

"Piper?" I was taken out of my dreaming by his voice. I scolded myself for oogling him like that.

" What do you say? " I said with blush creeping up my cheeks.

He smirked "Checking me out McLean?"

" What?! No! " I said my face turning even redder.

He began to chuckle. "Your reaction to that contradicts what came out of your mouth"

If I want already the color of a firetruck, I turned a even deeper shade of red. "That's not the point Grace"

His face became serious, "You're not supposed to leave." He stepped closer to me.

"I have to go. You wouldn't understand."

He stepped closer again. "You are right. I don't understand. Explain to me why you have to leave so bad." he

"I can't tell you"

"Why Piper? You don't trust me? "

"No. I trust you more then anyone I've ever met, it's just..."

"What?" He was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"I can't say"

"Does this have to do with what happened in the alley?

I was silent. He took this as conformation. "What is going on? I know I just met you but I really care. I need to know who is doing this to you."

My eyes began to well up. "I really can't say. Please understand."

He took another step closer. This time I stepped back.

"You have to stay away from me Jason. I'm dangerous. "

He stepped closer again. By this point I was against a wall and he was about two feet away.

His voice lowered. "And, , what if I refuse? "

"You can't do this." I said weakly. "I have to go. "

I tried to slip out of his grasp, but he grabbed my arm.

"I happen to have made a habit of not listening to things I don't want to listen to. "

"Jason, please let me go."

"I can't. You need to stay."

"But I really can't."

"Well I guess we have a problem huh?" He laughed

"I guess we do."

"What should we do about it?" He whispered as he leaned in closer.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

"Well I can't let you l leave."

"Yes you can. You just refuse to. "

"Your funny , however, you are wrong.

He leaned in even closer. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Grace."

" I guess I do"

He closed the space between our faces. I felt sparks fly as he kissed me. Although it was wrong, I missed him back.

He pulled back for he bent down again, but I stopped him. "You are a pretty good kisser Sparky. But you have a girlfriend."

"Who cares?" He whispered.

"You're tired Sparky. Let's go back to bed"

HoO

**Nothing to say except that in falling behind. And I sorry. But I'm not going to catch up.**

**SEAS the day and love Blue food**

**Love you all, **

**SEASBLU **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola friends**

**At this point, I have no idea what I'm doing. Just putting on the page whatever I think of first. I'm trying my best not to leave plot holes and to make this story not confusing. Enjoy!**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Jason POV**

I sat at breakfast slightly ashamed. I have a girlfriend. And look what I did.

I brainstormed ways to make it up to Piper. Flowers? To romantic. Just apologize? Not enough

"Jason" Leo yelled. "Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend and listen.

"Sorry;" I said, my face reddening.

"Well," Percy began, "I have a ring. And I'm hoping someone special will get to wear it soon"

He was cut off by Nico "ohh. I'd love to wear your ring. It will look amazing on me"

That earned laughs from everyone. "Nico, as much as I would love to give you my ring, your to busy sucking face with Solace to notice me anymore." Percy joked

Nico's face flushed red and that earned more laughs from everyone.

Will Solace was Nico's doctor when he came in with a knife wound, two black eyes, and no food in his system. Once Nico woke up, the two took a quick liking to each other and Will asked Nico out as soon as he was ready to leave. Now anytime Nico wants to go places, Will will say "his doctor says that he can go. So go, have fun like the immature kids you are"

"It's for Annabeth right?" Frank said

"No shit Sherlock" Percy replied

"You need our help organizing the best wedding proposal ever" Leo said.

"Yeah. I've also enlisted some help from the girls."

"Which ones?" I questioned. Not my best idea.

"Why do you want to know?" Nico said smirking

"It's cause he's in love with McLean." Leo said

The two boys first bumped before Jason knocked the chairs out from under them both.

"Ow!" Leo groaned

"I have a girlfriend" I growled

"Sheesh, no need to be so angry" Nico said rolling his eyes

"Anyway," Percy said breaking the tension, "I enlisted Piper to help. She is in charge of thinking of a plan and…."

He was cut off by Piper bursting in and saying "I have a plan!"

* * *

**Piper POV **

It was perfect. Annabeth and the other girls would have no idea. First, Percy was taking everyone to the beach.

There was a talent shown going on at the beach today. Percy can sing (barely) so he was going to enter. The other boys would play band in the background and I would be a backup vocalist. In the end, Percy would jump off stage and open up the ring box.

_Phase #1: Bring Beth to the beach_

"C'mon Annie." I whined

"I have studying to do!" She shot back

"But your already smarter than Elon Musk" I complained

"No, I'm really not" she said laughing

"Fine"

I left the room and convince Bianca, Calypso, Hazel, and Thalia to whine and get her away from studying. They thought I just really wanted to go the the beach. But they were way off.

Annabeth walked out in a bathing suit with the rest of the girls. Her hair was curled into perfect beach waves and she wore sunglasses. If I were gay, I would be all up on her right now.

"This is your fault." She grumbled

"I'll be out in a minute." I yelled back

I put on an orange one-piece and some black sunglasses. I put my hair into a ponytail and braided some beads and feathers into it. I also grabbed a pair of denim short and put them on.

"Let's go ladies!" I screamed

_Phase #2 Distract the girls while we register for the show_

Frank, Leo, Nico and Percy were in charge of distracting the girls. Which left me and Jason to register

"Hey!" Leo called back, "don't suck her face off ok"

That earned him a punch in the arm. From his girlfriend and me.

"Ow" Leo whined

"Get used to it if you are going to keep saying stuff like that" Callie said

"Well I'm going to have numb arms for the rest of my life then" Leo smirked

"Ugh" I groaned

_HoO_

We headed to the line and the silence was unbearable. Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"Piper, about last night"

I looked up at him and smiled "it's all good. Your were stressed and tired"

"But…"

"I said it's ok"

I stood up on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We just can't do it again"

"I'm sorry. I won't"

It was our turn in line. We registered and asked them if we could go last. We explained why and the people were very excited.

We ran back to our group and said the we would be reporting last (away from the girls of course)

_Phase #3 distract Annabeth until our performance. _

Percy, Jason, and Nico would be waiting in the crowd while Frank, Leo, and I set up in the back.

"Piper" Leo called

"What's up?"

"Help me with this drum"

"Ok"

We lifted the drum and couple of feet and then it fell. Being two small people, it was difficult. "Frank!" We both called

He came over and saw the drum. "I got it. Go get some microphones"

We set up some our act and waited.

HoO

"Five minutes until your turn" a worker called

"Great!" Leo said

I silently began to panic. I began to spiral. To many what ifs and thoughts to keep track of. I was suddenly aware of a warm hand in mine and someone rubbing my back.

I looked up. Leo was squeezing my hand while Frank rubbed my back. They must've noticed me spiraling. Ugh, I hate spirals.

"You'll do great" Leo reassured

"Thanks" I whispered

"And our final act…."

Once his speech was done, it was our turn

Time to propose

_Phase #4 sing our hearts out and propose_

The stage dimmed so we were not seen. Then the lights lit up and we started out song.

Perfect - Ed Sheeran

Percy began to sing in the middle aisle

_I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead_

Then Jason on the left

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Then Nico on the right

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_

Now me as they walked toward and onto the stage

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

All of us (in HARMONY)

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Percy with the rest of us oohing in the background

_I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

"Can Annabeth Chase please stand up?" I said into the microphone

Everyone turned as she stood up confused.

Percy jumped off the stage and walked towards Annabeth. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the center of the room. She was still very, very confused

Percy got down on one knee and she finally began to realize what was going on.

"Percy freaking Jackson" she gasped "Are you really?"

"Annabeth Chase" he began. "We have known eachother since Middle School. Remember how we met?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes "I had to take you to the nurse, because Connor and Travis Stoll had lured you to the top of the hill and school and pushed you down. You had broken your wrist"

"That turned into so much more than I thought it would be. Our first date was a disaster. I thought you would never come back." Percy stopped because he was crying a little. "But you did"

Cheers came from some people in the audience. One woman said "honey if you don't say yes, I will"

"I really hope you love me as much as I love you Beth." Percy began to talk once more. "So here I go. Annabeth Chase, will you make me the happiest person on the face of the earth, and marry me?"

There was a pause. Annabeth wipes a couple of tears and fell to her knees. She was crying a lot now. Percy wiped away her tears and spoke once more. "Is that a yes ?"

"Yes Percy, it is. I love you so freaking much. "

"I know" he responded

"Can I kiss you now?" She asked

"Of course"

They shared a long deep kiss while the crowd cheered. They stood up and then kissed again. Of course, Leo takes the opportunity to yell out "Hey Jackson, she needs a little bit of air. She needs to be alive for your wedding."

Percy turned to him smiling, and gave him the middle finger. Then went back to kissing his fiancée.

I wish that I could have what Beth and Percy have. I

don't know who I would have it with. But that person would have to be special.

_HoO_

I begin the walk to Hazel's car, and I see Jason and a girl. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I froze and felt hurt for some reason. "Jason?" I said

"Oh hey Piper" he turned around, his face reddening

"Your cheating on her?" I said

"Wait what" the girl said.

"Your cheating on Reyna."

The panic on his face faded able he began to laugh. "I forgot you guys have not met. "Piper, this is Reyna"

"Oh." I say blushing. "Sorry about that"

"It's all good" Reyna said.

"Um, I have to go." I mumbled

"Who are you going home with?" Jason asked.

I pretended not to hear him and began the walk home.

_HoO_

I was being followed. I don't know by who and I'm terrified. I passed their apartment complex about half and hour ago.

I walked into an alley so I could finally see who it was. I knew to keep my back turned because I didn't want to face them right away.

The footsteps grew closer. I began to sweat and was on the verge of tears. The footsteps ceased and I could finally speak.

"What do you want?" I asked forcefully.

"Turn around and face me" he said

I turned slowly.

"You think you would know not to walk into alleys" he said "they don't ever lead anywhere"

"Who are you and what do you want."

"I'm offended Piper, I thought you would recognize me right away." The voice stepped into the light.

"Josh?" I whispered

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. I might not even update tomorrow just to be meaner. (Insert evil laugh here)**

**SEAS the day and love BLUE food**

**From me**

**SEASBLU **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey dudes**

**I'm tired. So today's chapter is probably going to suck. I hope you like it anyways **

**Also, I wrote yesterday's chapter really late so when I read it this morning I saw a bunch of mistakes. I'll try and go back to edit it.**

**SEASBLU**

* * *

**Piper POV **

"Josh?" I breathed

"So you do recognize me"

"You're alive"

"Obviously"

I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek. Then I slapped him.

"You don't know how much stress and trauma you put me through. I was just in the hospital you know. I have frequent panic attacks and…."

He stopped me. "Can I kiss you?"

I just stood there silently. He took that as a yes and leaned in.

We kissed but it didn't feel right. I pulled away. "I can't."

"Why?" He said

"It's just been to long. I need to take this all in."

"Oh" he said slightly disappointed

"How about you come back with me."

"You have an apartment?"

"No. I'm staying with a friend"

"You don't have to worry about those guys anymore Piper. They got arrested a couple nights ago. That's why I'm back."

"Really?" I said

"Yea"

I turned to him and hugged him. "This means I can finally look for an apartment."

"And maybe I can crash with you for a while."

"I got you a hotel room for a couple nights."

"Ok"

We began to walk back to Hazel's apartment. We finally reached the door and I said "my friends just got engaged. And they don't know that we dated. Except for one. You can't tell them anything."

"Ok Pipes"

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and knocked on the door.

Thalia opened it and she began to laugh. "Piper you've been gone an hour and you already picked up a date?!"

"Um, no"

"Then who is this?" Annabeth said

"An old friend. His name is Josh. And big news, I'm going to buy an apartment here!"

Bia ran to me and squealed. "Finally!"

We laughed and walked further into the apartment.

Everyone fell in love with Josh right away, with the exception of two people, Percy and Jason.

They seemed slightly annoyed that he was here. Percy I understand, but Jason.

My thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. "Hey" Josh said

"Hey" my cheeks reddened as the girls were staring at me.

"Are you guys a thing?" Callie asked.

"No" I responded

"Well you sure act like it" Hazel said smirking.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes

I got up and turned into the kitchen. Jason was glaring at Josh. Why would he have strong feelings towards Josh?

Before I got their, Percy pulled me to the side.

"Are you kidding me Piper?" He said.

"No" I responded

"This guy was supposed to be dead"

"I thought so to"

"Explain then"

I remembered that I couldn't tell him the true story so I said "they caught his killer and have him in jail. He was being kept safe by the government for the past two years"

"You must be happy then"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest"

"Don't let him hurt you again."

I turned and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed cookies and yelled, "Percy your cookies are mine"

"What?!" He said while running into the living room where I had place the jar.

"They are delicious. Dig in" I smirked at him. He seemed panicked. I understand why of course. These cookies were his favorite thing on the whole earth. Well with the exception of Annabeth.

"Give them back!"

"No" I said grabbing the jar and backing away." He began to chase me around the apartment with me laughing and screaming. Everyone else was laughing. Even Jason.

Percy caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Hazel!" I screeched.

Hazel came in grabbed the cookies and then tossed them to Annabeth.

"McLean!" Percy said. Your going to pay for that!"

I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't get Annabeth, however, he was almost 6 inches taller than me and a lot stronger. So it didn't last.

Annabeth threw the jar to Leo, who threw it to Jason. Jason threw it to Nico, who threw it to me.

Percy was behind me so I threw it back at Bianca who handed it off to Thalia who gave it back to Annabeth

Percy twirled Annabeth around and grabbed her by the waist. He kissed her and then while she was still slightly distracted, grabbed the cookie jar.

"C''mon Jackson, that's not fair" Annabeth protested.

"Which Jackson? Me or you?" He responded smirking

"Ugh. That's not funny"

"All's fair when it comes to my cookies"

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cookie out of the jar. I walked up to Percy, stared him directly in the eyes, and ate it.

"Piper!" He screeched.

"It's called playing dirty" I said with a mouth full of cookie.

"Well then, let's play dirty." He said

Percy picked me up and sling me over his shoulder. He then ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Everyone followed close behind laughing. "Beth!" I screamed, "get me down!"

"Sorry Piper. You said it yourself. He's playing dirty"

Percy ran out of the building with everyone behind him. He carried me down the street and into a different apartment complex.

"Percy! Put me DOWN"

"Sorry. No can do"

We climbed a bunch of stair and Percy flung the door open to one of the rooms. "MOM" he yelled

"Perseus Jackson" his mom said. "What he heck are you doing."

Percy was still carrying me and his mom noticed "Who the heck is that?"

"Hi " I said weakly

"Piper!" She exclaimed. "Percy, put her down!"

He flung me onto the couch as everyone else came inside. "Ow!" I yelped

"Mom," Percy started, "this one, stole my cookies."

"I only ate one," I protested.

Before Sally Jackson could respond her husband Paul and a girl around 11 walked out.

"What the heck Percy?" The girl said

"Well hello to you to." Percy responded.

"Hi Paul." I said from the couch.

"Is that Piper?" The girl asked Paul.

"Yes it is" Paul responded

I remembered that Percy had a little sister. I think her an was Laila. I haven't seen her for around five years though

Sally spoke up seeing that I didn't remember her name. "Laila, why don't you go say hi to everybody while I make some cookies."

" Ok" Laila replied

"Hey Lai," Percy said while hugging his sister.

After him she came up to me. "Did you really eat one of his cookies?"

"Of course"

"Percy, I have a new best friend."

"Whatever"

_HoO_

I took a taxi with Josh to the nearest hotel and checked him in. He was angry about something but he wouldn't talk to me.

"What's up Josh?" I finally said when we got to his room.

"That Percy guy. Are you dating him? Is that why you couldn't come back to me?"

I looked and laughed. "Percy?! Really? He's engaged to Annabeth!"

"Oh" Josh said his face reddening.

I chuckled some more and then told him goodnight. I also said I would be back in the morning.

As I walked back to the apartment I felt as though I was on cloud nine. My life is finally coming together.

At least, I hope so.

* * *

**Nothing to say except I hope you enjoyed!**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD**

**From your bestie ;)**

**SEASBLU **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola**

**I know what your thinking "whoa, another chapter today?!" Yeah. I'm bored so here**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Piper POV **

I got my apartment today. I had enough money to buy furniture and I had my clothes sent from my parents house yesterday.

I actually don't even want to call them my parents. But I don't know what else to call them.

Anyway. I'm all moved in and Josh took the other room. I don't think Percy approves. Jason doesn't either, but I don't think he really likes Josh.

Josh is still sleeping, so I run upstairs and enter Hazel's apartment.

"Oh my Gods!" I screech when I got in there.

"Piper!" Hazel shrieked. "You should have knocked!"

"Ew, I'm leaving"

I laughed at Franks blush.

"Oh wait!" I said. I pulled out a bottle of birth control and threw it at them. "Be safe!"

"Piper!" Hazel screeched

I left laughing as a pillow flew towards my head.

I opened Beth and Percy's apartment and they were in the kitchen. "Hi" I said

"Um hey Piper." Percy turned around and he had no shirt on.

"Jeez is everyone getting down and dirty today?!" I screeched. "I would give a birth control but I just threw a whole bottle at Hazel."

"Piper! Just get out!" Annabeth said from the kitchen

"Fine. Just because I'm single doesn't mean you can rub it in my face."

I didn't even bother going into Leo's apartment because I knew that Callie had stayed the night. So I walked into Bianca, Nico, and Thalia's apartment.

"You guys better not be doing anything nasty," I said as I walked in covering my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nico said. I uncovered my eyes to see all three of them eating breakfast.

"I just walked in on two different couples doing you know what."

Thalia smirked and said "I've walked in on Percy and Beth so many times that they don't even care anymore

Bianca laughed. "Leo must've been so embarrassed."

I smiled "it wasn't Leo I walked in on"

Nico's face turned white, Bianca spit out whatever she was drinking and Thalia laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Bianca said holding back laughter

"I wish. I can't get that picture out of my brain" I said

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww" Nico said while running out of the room.

"He's probably going to call her to talk to her" Thalia said

"He can't get over the fact that she's grown" I replied

We all laughed, even when Nico came back slightly annoyed and still very pale

_HoO_

I went back to my apartment and Josh was watching baseball on the couch.

I went to the kitchen and started to cook when he screamed "Dam it"

I rushed outside "what's wrong"

"The Yankees are winning" he replied

I rolled my eyes. Josh was a huge Red Sox fan. It was unhealthy. Especially if he wants to live under my roof.

"Complain about my team winning one more time and I'll kick you out."

"C'mon Piper, the Yankees really?"

"Yes"

"You must like the Giants to"

"I don't watch football"

"Ugh"

I walked back to the kitchen and Josh followed me.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes and hot chocolate"

"Sounds delicious"

I continued to cook as he watched. "What do you want?" I questioned

"Hey, I don't need to want something to stay with you"

"Yes you do, your like a two year old that only gives their mother a hug when they want candy"

"I'm not like that anymore"

"Really? Prove it."

"How?" He whined

"You're so annoying"

"I know"

I was done and washing dishes when he wrapped his hands around my waist and gave me a hug from behind.

"Now what do you want?"

"Really?" He whispered into my ear

"What is it?"

I turned around and I put my arms around his neck.

"Can we be a thing again?" He asked

I laughed "I knew you wanted something"

"I'm serious Piper"

I looked up at him and he wasn't joking. "Sure"

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered

I turned my head upwards as he bent down to kiss me. This time, I kissed him back.

"Piper?" The door opened

I went to answer it. "Hey Jason"

"I'm going to get Pizza. You want to come."

"As long as I get a slice"

Jason laughed. His laugh was so cute. _Stop_ I scolded myself _you are in a relationship_.

"I'll back in about ten minutes"

"Ok"

I ran to my room to get dressed. I put on a purple shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I put my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a pair of flip flops.

I ran to the bathroom and I couldn't find my make-up. "Josh! Did you move my concealer?"

"Check the drawer" he called back

"Which one?"

"The top one"

I opened in at three it was. I put some on and exited the bathroom. Josh was waiting for me. "Where are you going?" He said coldly.

"I'm getting Pizza with Jason" I said choosing to ignore his cold tone.

"It's not even 11:00 yet"

"The place we are going to is about 15 minutes away and people will already be lined up down the street if we don't leave in about 2 minutes."

"When will you be back." His mood softened.

"In about an hour"

"I'll see you then"

I kissed him and then left.

_HoO_

The ride to the Pizza place was awkward. Everyone knew at this point that I liked Josh, and that he was my boyfriend. We told them the fake version where he was being hidden by the government so that he wouldn't get killed.

"So you and Josh." Jason said at last

"Yeah." I answered

"Oh"

"Why does it matter? You have a girlfriend."

"I have every right not to like him. He followed you instead of going up to you and saying hi"

"Well can you please just be happy for me?!" I said becoming angry

"It's hard to be when I know this guy is going to hurt you"

"Why don't you leave me alone. I can fight my own battles!" I screamed

"I can't be worried for you? Is that what your saying?" He yelled.

"Not if you are going to criticize me or my boyfriend for being together!"

"I can be worried if I want!"

"Why does it matter! You have a girlfriend. I don't critique you for dating her. She seems awesome. But Josh screws up once and I don't deserve him?" I was crying.

"Piper I didn't say that you don't deserve him. I said he doesn't deserve you"

"Stop the car"

"What"

"STOP THE CAR"

Jason pulled over and I got out.

"Taxi!" I screamed

"Wait"

"No I won't wait. This isn't fair"

"Piper I didn't mean"

"You meant every word you said Jason"

"I'm sorry"

"No your not"

I got in the cab and cried as we sped away.

_HoO_

I walked into my apartment hoping to avoid Josh. It didn't work.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"You're back early"

"Change of plans"

"What did he do?"

He insulted you, I thought. "Nothing" I said

"Let's order some Chinese food for lunch instead" Josh said

"Sure" I smiled sadly as we sat on the couch to watch Netflix

* * *

**Jason POV**

"Where's Piper" Thalia asked when I walked in.

"In her apartment probably being used by her boyfriend"

Thalia frowned. "Don't say stuff like that"

"Why not. It is probably true"

"I said don't say that!"

I shut my mouth and sat down on her couch

"Piper has been through enough without you criticizing her"

"I tried to apologize" I started

"Wait what did you say to her"

"I told her that he doesn't deserve her"

"Oh"

We ate in silence and watched tv until we got a phone call from Nico

Bianca has been kidnapped

* * *

**I personally hate cliffhangers. But I think this one is ok. Well, maybe not. Whatever **

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD **

**FROM YOUR GIRL**

**SEASBLU **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeyyyyyyy Gurls (and dudes)**

**It's your Bestie back again for another round of awesome writing (pls hear the sarcasm in that statement). We finally get to find out more about Bianca. Plus school started again. **_**Sigh. **_**Less writing, sorry bros**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Piper POV **

"What the hell do you mean Nico" I screamed into the phone: I had gotten up and started to pace around my bedroom so Josh could watch the rest of the movie.

"She's gone" he whispered

"Liar!" I screamed "you're lying to me! This is a cruel prank"

"Piper, I need you to calm down" Hazel was now on the line

"Are you in on this too? What good friends I have"

"Piper she's gone" Hazel said

"Bianca! You can come talk to me now. It's not funny"

"Piper…" Hazel must have run out of things to say

I finally got over the shock and understood the gravity of the situation. I leaned against the wall and started to sob uncontrollably:

"You can hang up now Hazel" I choked

"Come over for dinner later. We want to talk to you in person"

I nodded and the line went dead.

I curled myself up and cried. She was gone. One of my best friends had just disappeared, and it was my fault.

Josh walked in about 15 minutes later wondering where I was. When he saw me, he wordlessly sat down and pulled my close to him.

After a while I spoke "it's Bianca"

"Is she dead?"

"Kidnapped"

Josh nodded his head. I looked up and he seemed to have so much he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't say what.

"I'm going over to their apartment later" I said

"Not me?" He asked

"No. This is something that needs to be done alone"

"Ok"

I got up and left the room. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a razor

Cut 1 was for losing Bianca

Cut 2 was letting Jason get the better of me

Cut 3 was not being strong enough

Cut 4 was for my lack of independence

I stifled groans and stared at the fresh blood. I then got into the shower, and let the water run over them. The sting on my arm, was nothing compared to the new emptiness I felt.

_HoO_

I slid on a pair of leggings and a white t-shirt. I wore a jacket over the shirt so they wouldn't see the fresh cuts on my arm.

I kissed Josh goodbye, but felt nothing. I hugged Hazel who was crying quietly, but felt nothing. I comforted Percy and Annabeth, but I felt nothing. I was kicked and punched by Nico when I tried to comfort him, but I felt nothing. I broke the news to Solace, but even he couldn't bring sunshine into this apartment

"Who told Leo and Callie"

Everyone stared at me blankly and I realized that they hadn't thought to call them.

"Don't worry, I'll do it"

I walked out of Nico's apartment and dragged myself to Leo's.

I knocked and Calypso answered.

"What's wrong Piper?" She asked

"It's Bia"

"What about her" Callie's mood darkened quickly

"She's been kidnapped"

"Oh my gods. Leo!" Callie went father into her apartment. I knew that she told Leo what happened because whatever Leo was holding went flying across the room.

I stood in the hall for about five minutes and then Leo came out shaking. "You're lying right?"

I laughed bitterly "why would I?"

Callie came out and reached for Leo's hand and we walked silently back to Nico's apartment.

_HoO_

Jason arrived later with Pizza. He hadn't been told the bad news yet because he was smiling and whistling when he walked through the door. I stood up, pulled him to the side, and told him what happened.

"She's missing?" He asked

"Yes"

"Then find her" he said holding back tears

"But she's been kidnapped"

"Find her"

"But…"

"If you don't know where she is, go find her"

"Jason"

"Find her Piper"

"JASON" I yelled.

He went silent and began to cry. I took him to the bathroom and helped him wash his face. He needed to be strong for Nico. And I should be too.

"Hello?" Someone entered the apartment.

Jason's face contorted with pain because I had flicked my hair into his face.

"Do you know who that is?" I whispered flicking myself back around

"Um Piper. THat hurt." He said

"What hurt?"

"Your hair hit my face. Twice"

I giggled. "Sucks for you I guess"

He walked out of the bathroom with me trailing behind him. He stopped abruptly and I ran into him.

"What the heck Jason!" I exclaimed

I peeked out from behind him and Reyna was there, in Nico's living room, while Bianca had just went missing.

Jason was seething "what the heck are you doing here?!"

"I thought I was stop by" she responded lightly

"Not while I'm with my friends"

"Why" she whined

"Why are you so clingy"

Reyna finally acknowledged that I was behind him. "What were you doing back there with her" she spat.

"She has a name"

"I asked you a simple question"

"He was upset. Nico's sister just went missing. I went to comfort him" I jumped in

That. Didn't. Help. At. All

"Get away from him!" She screamed

"What?" I said

"He's mine!"

"You can have him"

"Hey! I'm right here" Jason said

"Back off!"

"It's not my fault you weren't here"

"You should've waited until I got here"

"None If is were aware that you were coming Reyna"

"I.."

She was cut off by a sob from Hazel. Reyna turned and said, "cmon Jason. We're going home"

"Excuse me?" He said astonished

"Let's leave" she said calmly

"No"

"You don't have a say in this"

"I most certainly do"

"We need to…"

She was cut off once more by Hazel's sobs

"Can you shut up!" Reyna screeched

At this point Frank stood up.

Now everyone knows Frank. He's a pretty big dude. Kind of wide and about 6'4. Now if you don't know Frank, you would piss your pants as soon as he gave you a death glare.

"Listen" he started with his voice quivering with rage, "that is my girlfriend you're talking to"

"So" Reyna replied

"She just heard that her sister got kidnapped. So you might want to lay off the insults."

"No. She needs to shut her mouth while I'm talking"

At this point, everyone was pissed off.

Thalia walked up to her, "get out of my apartment" she growled"

"Let's go Jason" Reyna said

"No. You heard my sister. Get out"

I ran over to Hazel once Jason loved out of the way to talk to Reyna.

"Hazel come." I whispered

She nodded silently and hugged my arm as we walked out of the room.

"Crying again" Reyna sneered

"Ok that's more then enough" Nico said before lunging at Reyna, only to be stopped by Annabeth.

He started kicking and screaming as Annabeth and Percy dragged him to his bedroom.

I stopped to see what was going on and I let go of Hazel for a moment. "You know what Reyna, you're mean" I said

Then I punched her

Square in her jaw

It felt sooo good.

They all stood there in shock as I sauntered away with Hazel.

We reached the bathroom and Hazel gaped at me.

"What?" I asked

"You punched her" Hazel said in awe

"To be honest Haz, it felt so good to do that. I've been waiting to get the chance since I saw them making out in the parking lot"

"Cause you like him" she said giggling

"Um, maybe"

"You do!"

"I don't know"

We sat there giggling and talking about love lives until I finally said something that put us over the edge.

"You still have to return my birth control"

Hazel groaned while I laughed "Wait" she said

"What?" I said giggling.

"What do you need it for. Unless your doing some stuff in there with Josh that I don't know about."

We began laughing like lunatics and rolling around on the floor.

We stopped and then heard a scream. "Ugh I hate you" we heard a door slam and then heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Guys?" Annabeth said.

"Annie!" I said. Her face recoiled at her nickname

"Guess what? Piper said she needs her birth control back. But what is she using it for?"

Annabeth sat down and we all began to laugh.

We grabbed some nail polish from a cabinet and started to paint our nails. We played truth or dare and never have I ever.

We were gasping with laughter when Annabeth admitted dying her hair blue once as tribute to Percy. He wouldn't shut up for a week about how he liked her old hair better. It was blue for gods sake!

"Ok Pipers turn" Hazel said

"Never have I ever walked in on my friends making out or doing the dirty" I said giggling

Hazel groaned and turned her sign to I have. I turned my sign to I have and Annabeth had hers at never.

We started to giggle at this because everyone they knew, (except for their parents of course) had once walked in on them doing it.

When the laughter died down, we heard nothing. It was nerve wracking.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. "Hello!"

No one responded. I walked down the hall and saw no one was there. "Guys?"

Annabeth and Hazel followed me. "Hello?" Hazel whispered.

The lights flicked on and I was grabbed from behind.

"Aughhhhhh" I screamed as I began to flail my arms and leg frantically.

"Hi" Jason whispered into my ear

Everyone laughed while Hazel and Annabeth were busy scolding their boyfriends for doing the same thing.

"You nasty son of a bitch" I yelled and smacked him lightly.

"You guys were making so much noise you couldn't hear us outside. So we decided to scare you" Leo said

"It was very funny!" Calli cried out

"Bianca would've like it" Nico mumbled

Sadly, everyone heard him and the mood became sad again.

Then I had an idea. "Did they leave a note?"

"Yeah" Thalia replied

"Let me see it"

Thalia handed to me and I skimmed it over. I became pale and dropped it.

"Nonononononono" I said

"What?" Jason said as he bent down to pick it up.

He handed the note to Calypso who read it aloud.

"I will take everyone you love Piper McLean. It starts with this girl. Chase is next."

Percy instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly as she gasped

"What's going on?" Jason said

"I have to go. I knew I Couldn't stay" I began to mumble and ramble on

"Hey" Thalia said firmly.

I stopped and stared.

"I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?"

"Yes" Nico whispered


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**I'm soooo excited. WE HAVE A NEW FOLLOWER!**

**Team Aurora, WELCOME.**

**Oh yeah. We also finally get to here Piper's story**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Piper POV**

Honestly, I had No Clue where to start

I stay silent for about two minutes and then Jason stepped in. "Start at the very beginning"

"Um, well I was 18" (**A/N they are around 24 & 25 ish)**

"I was in class and I got this note"

"Wait! This has been going on since high school!" Hazel gasped

"Yea" I said facing the floor

"Why didn't you say anything?" Percy said putting a hand on her shoulder."

"I'll explain that in a second."

There was silence so I continued. "The note was threatening. It told me someone was going to hurt everyone I love. Starting with you guys"

I paused and looked at their reactions. Everyone was sad and seemed to pity me.

"At first I thought it was a stupid joke. But I kept getting more." My voice cracked a little and I started to cry slightly. "And then Zoe went missing"

"Wait, she might be alive then, we could find her if you know who took her" Annabeth said

"It's not that simple" I said letting my tears fall.

"Don't cry Piper," Jason said while rubbing my back

I took a deep breath and continued, "next was Beckendorf. Silena heartbroken. Then," my voice shook as I spoke. "Silena was found murdered"

"I left a note in my locker saying to give me until the end of the year to come. At least let me graduate, and they agreed."

"If I had known who it was they would be dead," I said my voice quivering with rage now.

"Why are they still hunting you now?" Leo asked

"Because after graduation, something unexpected happened." I began slowly

"What" Percy said

"Jane attempted to murder me. And I realized that my dad loved her so I ran away"

"Oh Piper" Calypso whispered

"They continued to take people. They wanted to break me. They tried to get me to come back by taking and killing people. I was the cause for so many deaths" I stopped.

"Go on" Thalia said reassuringly

"What almost broke me, was when Castor died. His twin Pollux, was a close friend of mine. I lived with him and Castor for a while. But they found me and they killed him. Pollux kicked me out of the house, and I haven't seen him since"

"I was 18, no place to stay, and my friends were in danger. But I figured, the only way they could kill you or know I had connections to you, was of I stayed in one place. So I ran some more."

"I joined a group, people who were on the run from things or the law. I stole a car and was tracked by the police for a while, but they lost my trail. That is where I met Josh"

"What?!" Percy said

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"He wasn't nice to me at first but I grew to like him. We were awesome together. The best team in the entire world, until he got shot"

"No" Callie breathed

"Yes. I watched him die. It was heartbreaking and stressful. Since then I don't like getting too close to people. You get hurt when they leave."

"How is he alive?" Nico finally asked.

"He won't tell me" I said

"Then why the heck are you living with him" Will said impatiently.

"He was my boyfriend" I said.

"Oh lord" Frank mumbled

"Anyway, he told me that the person who attempted to kill him was in jail and we don't need to worry, but he was obviously wrong."

"Oh" Thalia said. It was scary actually. Never had I seen my friend at a loss for words.

"Um, I should probably go. I have to pack" I said at last.

"What?!" Jason almost screamed. "You can't leave now. You have to go to the police"

"I can't. It's useless."

"But" Jason protested

"No buts. I'll contact you guys as soon as I can"

I walked out with my friends protesting behind me.

_HoO_

"Josh?" I yelled as I walked into our apartment.

"What's up Piper" he said from the couch

"You lies to me" I said

"About what"

"You said that the guy who shot you was locked up"

"What do you mean"

"He left a note, Josh. It was addressed to me. This person is threatening me."

"Don't worry about it to much Pipes"

"Excuse me!" I shrieked. "My friend just got kidnapped and you are telling me not to worry."

"Um, maybe"

"Ugh!"

I stormed to the door but I was stopped.

"You are not leaving Piper" Josh said sternly

"Why not!" I screamed

"I can't risk you exposing me to the others" he said

"What?" I whispered.

"You never caught on to thing very quickly McLean" he said laughing

"Oh lord." I gasped "you are working for them"

"Sadly yes." He said

I laughed bitterly. "I can't trust anyone can I?"

"That would probably be ideal" he said

"Now I can't leave"

"See, I knew you would figure it out." He wrapped his arms around my head and put a cloth over my mouth.

As I fell unconscious I whispered. "I'm so sorry. Whoever did this to is a very terrible person."

I shed a tear. But no more came, because my world went black.

* * *

**Jason POV**

"I think I should go check on her" I said after five minutes

"Give her time to think" Annabeth said

"But" I protested

"But nothing, give her time" Hazel said firmly

I sat and waited. We played on the Wii, and on the

PlayStation. It didn't distract us. So we played charades. That didn't work either.

"Now I'm going to check in her" I said. "Percy and Annabeth, come with me."

"Beth is not leaving apartment" Percy said firmly

Annabeth tried to protest but Percy wasn't hearing it. "I don't want you to get hurt" he said

"Fine" she finally relented "Callie should go then"

"Sure" Calypso said without batting a eye

"Let's go" I said

As we walked down the hall, the silence was unnerving. We walked down the stairs and saw Pipers apartment. I was slightly relieved that the walk was over.

Calypso got there first and knocked lightly. "Piper" she said.

Percy went up and banged on the door. "She's not here" he whispered after five minutes of banging

I pushed them out of the way and went up to the door. I turned the knob and it opened. Percy's face turned bright red as he mumbled profanities and words I definitely shouldn't repeat

"Piper" Calypso called

"Piper?" I said walking into her room

"She's not her" Percy said

"Nor is Josh" Calypso notes

I walked over the the table and saw a note.

"Guys" I whispered

"What?" Percy said

I held up a peace of paper in my shaky hand and gave it to him. He read it and handed it to Calypso who read it aloud. "I've got her. She's mine"

* * *

**I just love a good cliffhanger**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD!**

**From your evil friend **

**SEASBLU **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends!**

**I'm back baby!**

* * *

**Jason POV **

Callie read the note and Percy laughed bitterly. "My life can't get any better right now" he said

Calypso stood there in shock and then began to tremble. "She's gone?" She whispered on the verge of tears

None of us could answer. They took Josh and Piper? Why?

"We should probably go back" I said quietly

Percy and Calypso followed me silently as the words on the note sunk in.

We walked into the apartment and everyone was laughing. Nico's face was bright red and so was Will's so they must've done something couplyish. Thalia was the first to turn around and see our grim faces. "Is she ok?"

Calypso handed Thalia the note and her face turned white. "What's wrong?" Hazel said popping up behind Thalia.

Thalia didn't say anything so Hazel snatched the note out of her hand. "Oh my god" she whispered

Everyone fell silent. Hazel began to cry and choked out "Pipes was kidnapped"

"We think Josh was too" Calypso said from behind Thalia

"Oh fuck" Nico whispered

Annabeth turned around and tried to leave the apartment but she tripped. Percy was at her side immediately. "Wise Girl? It's ok" he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth began to cry uncontrollably. "It was supposed to be me next remember?" She sobbed

"We have to find her" I said

"We have to call the police" Will said firmly

"You heard Piper" Frank said, "she might be in more trouble if we involve the police"

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Thalia said

We all sat in silence and wondered what was our next step.

* * *

**Piper POV **

I hate the dark

You have no idea how many days and nights I woke up and there was complete darkness.

As much as I hate it, that is how I woke up. In a cold, dark, damp and did I mention DARK room

The first thing I did was check for restraints, there were none. Why wouldn't Josh tie me to something?

Then I tried to get a bearing of my surroundings. There was so much darkness, I swear I was about to go crazy. Then I heard faint crying

"Hello?" I whispered

"Help me" the voice said. It was feminine. Another girl was trapped

"What's your name?"

"Bianca. Please help me. I'm scared"

"Bianca?!" I said louder "it's Piper"

"No! Why are you here"

"I was kidnapped to" I responded and then told her the whole story

"Why didn't you say anything" she said from somewhere in the room

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt"

"Oh"

"Where are you? I'm not tied down, so I can come and help you"

"In the corner" she said

I rushed over to what I assumed was the corner and after running into the dank wall about three times, I found her. "Bianca!"

"Hey" she said squeezing my hand

I inspected her body for wounds and found a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. I ripped a small bit of cloth from my headband and gave it to her to use.

"So Josh huh?" She said

"Yeah. I don't think I loved him to much anymore anyway"

"Good, I guess" she responded giggling a bit

"What?" I said

"You need to break up Jason and Reyna now, and it couple can finally be together" she giggled

"What no?!" I said going into my own fit of giggles. "Actually, do you think it's possible?"

"I knew you liked him!" Bianca exclaimed

"Oh and he broke up with Reyna. She was being insensitive and I punched her and she made hazel cry etc."

"Wow" she said

"Yeah"

We turned to a new sound in the room. A door had opened on the other side and a man came in. "Ladies" he said smoothly

"Joshua" I spat and stood up

"Don't be so salty babe" he said walking over to me

"Well you did kidnap me and my friend, so excuse me for being salty" I snapped

He wrapped his arms around me. "Such attitude" he laughed softly "you were always a awesome persons to talk to."

"Get away from me!" I growled and pushed away

"I wouldn't do that" he warned

"Or what" I yelled

"I have put in a agent to, intervene" he said menacingly

"What?" My voice fell as I watched a video that was being displayed from some part of the room.

"I have put in an agent named Luke. He is assigned to get close to your friends, and hurt them if they must

"Who did this to you?" Bianca said still sitting in the corner.

"None of your concern. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Piper", Bianca croaked. "Let me go"

"Let her go Josh. You have me, let her go."

"Pipers first" Josh said. "Grab her"

A large man walked in and grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Please let us go" I croaked to Josh

"Too late" he grinned maliciously

_HoO _

We got to a room that was big. It had a bed, with a table and chairs.

I was confused, why are we here?

"Put her on the bed" Josh ordered

I suddenly realized where this was going. My eyes widened in fear. "No! Please don't do this"

"Take if your clothes Piper"

"Please stop" I begged

"I just told you to do something" he said

"Please-" I felt a slap and I staggered backwards

"Follow my instructions"

"But-" I was pinned to the bed.

"Feeling naughty Piper?" He whispered

I screamed as he began to kiss my neck and chest. "Please stop!" I begged

It continued for a long time

* * *

**Jason POV**

I was very worried

We searched everywhere. And we couldn't find anything. We met a guy named Luke, who offered to help. I don't like this guy. He is suspicious. Annabeth seems to really like him though. And nobody dares to disagree with Annabeth.

I was so worried about Piper. The longer she was away the more I thought about her. I could imagine what those lunatics were doing to her.

"Jason?" Hazel called.

"Yeah"

"We are going to eat."

"Did Leo, Callie and Thalia leave yet?"

"Yes"

Leo. Callie and Thalia were traveling to California to attend a convention. Hazel and Frank we're leaving too, but not until later tonight.

"Do I need to drive you as Frank?"

"No"

"Ok"

" Jason" Hazel sighed "you need to eat"

"No I need to find them"

"It's not your fault-"

"If I had gone over sooner then I would have gotten to her in time"

"I'll leave you alone. But promise you'll eat?" Heels gold orbs stared at me questioningly and I nodded weakly as I continued to check camera footage in the apartment complex.

She sighed and left the room.

I sat quietly looking for anything that might lead me to Piper. And Bianca of course. But more Piper

I was shocked when my phone rang. A call from an unknown number. I picked up, my hand shaking "Hello?"

"Are you Jason Grace"

"That depends"

He heard a groan in the background "Piper?"

"So you are Jason Grace?"

"No shit"

"I have your friend. Piper."

"Can I talk to her?" I said frantically

"In a moment. Now as you know, a girl named Bianca has disappeared too. "

"Oh my god" I mumbled

"I just wanted it let you know. You will never see them again, so say your final goodbyes"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Your slightly stupid Grace, it's Josh!" Piper yelled.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled. I heard a smack and began to panic.

"Don't touch her!"

He laughed and then I heard Piper. "Jason?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well no"

"Where is Bianca?"

"In another room."

"What did they do?"

She fell silent and then suddenly moaned. "Please hurry Jason" she said between breaths

"Oh my god! You're raping her!"

"Please stop. It hurts" she was crying.

"Piper!" The line went dead

I began to sob loudly. So loudly that Will and Nico heard from down the hall and came to check in on me.

"Jason?" Wil called

I let out another sob and they entered the room.

"What?" Nico said

"I got a phone call" I started

Their eyes widened and Will gasped.

"It's Josh. Josh took them."

"No" Nico said

"Bianca's ok. But he is hurting Piper. He's raping her" I sobbed again

Will ran out of he room and came back with Percy and Annabeth in his heels.

"Jason!" Annabeth said rushing in.

"What happened?" Percy questioned

I told them and they were shocker. Then Annabeth began to cry with me and Percy picked up the nearest thing, a coffee mug, and hurled it across the room.

Annabeth and I sat and cried. It makes me sound weak, but I was so scared for Piper. Why? I think I love her

* * *

**Piper POV **

It hurts so much. Every other hour Josh snatches me up and helps himself to me. I am tired and it hurts so bad.

Bianca becomes more worried. She hasn't been taken out of the room, but she has been hit a couple times

I get weaker every time I come back. Then, Josh finally calls Jason.

"Hello?" A voice mumbled

"Is this Jason Grace" Josh says

"That depends"

Oh lord. This idiot just said it depends. That totally just revealed that it was him. I let out an audible groan and Josh glares daggers at me.

"So you are Jason Grace"

"No shit" Jason responds.

They continue to talk until Jason asks him who he is. I finally grow a pair and scream out that it is Josh.

Josh comes up to me and smacks me in the stomach. I double over from where I'm being held in the guards arms.

"Don't touch her" Jason screams

"Jason?" I said as Josh put the phone up to my ear

"Are you alright?"

I think about telling him that I'm fine but I say "well no"

"Where's Bianca?"

"In another room"

"What are they doing to you"

Before I could answer I was thrown onto the bed. Josh started again and I said "Jason, Please hurry"

I didn't hear his response because of how much pain I was in.

"Please, stop!" I sobbed "It hurts!"

He kept going and I let out an ear splitting screech. "Stop!"

Jason screamed my name and Josh hung up.

"I hope you enjoy this," he whispered "you will be here for a very long time

* * *

**Heh, I may be kind of evil. But I'm not to bad**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD**

**LOVE YOUR GENIUS**

**SEASBLU **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**I just read the first TOA book. MEG WHYYYYY?!**

**Also girlfriends,( and guy friends of course) we have a new FOLLOWER! welcome FantasyShyNerd**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Piper POV**

I officially hate the dark more then when I got here.

I am so tired of waking up bruised and beaten. Bianca isn't any better then I am. She is going through more physical torture.

I was wide awake when she was finally thrown back into the room. "Bianca?" I groaned.

"Oh my god Piper! She shuffled over and I realized her arm was bent at and off angle. "Bia? They broke your arm" I mumbled

"Don't worry about me."she whispered" the older girl began to rub my back and wipe my face

"Stop Bia, your hurt"

She stopped abruptly and looked at her arm. She giggled a bit. "We must look like a mess"

I studied her clothes and face. Her hair was in two very disgustingly messy French braids. Her mascara was running down her eyes and whatever other make up she had on was smudged. Her once nice dark blue t-shirt had several holes in it and was filthy. Her legs were scarred and her shorts were covered in nasty stains. "You do look like a mess"

"You don't look any better" she said playfully pouting

I studied my clothes. My black leggings were ripped in multiple places and my green t-shirt was also ripped and filthy. I looked for a reflective surface and saw that my little makeup had been smudged, not nearly as bad as Bianca. My ponytail was still looking decent but it looked like I had sex multiple times. Oh wait, I have.

"No, I still look way better than you Bia" I said snorting.

"Can you fix my hair?"

"Of course"

Although we were kidnapped, we didn't have to look terrible. I rebranded her French Braids and smoothed some baby hairs back as well as I could. **(A/N I imagine Bianca looking like Emily from Pitch Perfect / Hailee Steinfeld) **

"You look ok" I said at last

"Ladies" a voice said from the now open doorway of the room.

"Oh yay" I mumbled sarcastically "more torture"

"Happy to see me babe." Josh said

"Your funny" I deadpanned as I walked into the corner with Bianca behind me.

"Aw, not feeling it. You're going to do what I want if you want your dumb friends to stay alive." Josh said

He threw a sling and cast at me. "Fix her arm. It is revolting to look at."

I looked at him shocked. His face seemed to soften with guilt but his expression changed again quickly. "Hurry up. I don't have too much time" he barked

Josh left the room and I got to work. I pull Bianca's arm straight and after a lot of tears. The cast was on along with the sling.

Bianca was still sniffling when Josh came back. "Ready for more," he said evilly.

"I don't have a choice" I growled

"Good girl, your catching on"

He brought me back to that same room and sat me down on the bed. I looked up at him and his dark eyes bore into my kaleidoscope ones.

"Who did this to you" I whispered

"So nosy, I don't like it" he said and smacked me across the face.

"Why are you doing this to me" I said with tears threatening to fall.

"I never thought I would see you cry. But I was wrong" he said and smacked me again.

"Please tell me" I begged

He sat down across from me. "Well, I was shot. And I did die. But someone found me and did a procedure right there that would revive me."

"Oh"

"I was forever in this man's debt, her name was Thanatos."

"Like the god of death?"

"That was his name ironically"

His eyes melted a bit and he scooted closer to me. I flinched and backed away and he seemed hurt, but not surprised.

"Well he brought me to a woman. Her name was Gaea. She enlisted me in her army. I was to fight alongside super humans. And you Piper McLean, were a threat to that."

"Why?"

"Because if you saw her, you would recognize her as her undercover persona."

"Who is she undercover?"

I was smacked again. "Still so nosy"

"I'm really sorry Josh."

"You can easily make it up to me"

"I don't want to know how"

"Oh, you already know"

I let some tears fall as he stood me up and slammed me into a wall. "Hey Piper, remember Gabe." He whispered

A looked of fear crossed my face. I was doomed

"He has a couple of things that he wants to say to you. And Perseus when he is done with you."

"No! Nonononono. Please don't do this Josh. I will do anything. Just don't bring me to him. Or let him see Percy. Please"

"To late"

* * *

**Jason POV**

I refused to eat, sleep or drink until I found Piper. Annabeth checked in on me every once in awhile, but other than that, I had no contact with anyone. I took a break to use the bathroom at one point. And it had been a week since I had gotten the phone call. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was tired.

I had grown a small beard, and my hair was very messy. I had circles under my eyes and I just looked like a mess.

I decided, that I should take a walk to Pipers apartment. I can't just stay with Percy and Annabeth forever. They have nasty stuff to do that I really don't want to hear.

I combed my hair, washed my face and shaved. I took a shower and I almost looked normal.

I threw on a clean purple t-shirt and a pair of basketball shirts before I left. I might I well look decent, right?

I walked down the hallway and I saw Reyna. The absolute worst person to see right now.

I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Hey babe" she said

"Do not call me that" I growled

"Why are you so mad?" She said playing coy

"Do not bug me right now. I am not in the mood"

"You don't have anytime for your girlfriend" she whined

"You are not my girlfriend" I said trying to remain calm

"Yes I am. It's not like you love anyone else. I have had your heart since day one."

"I don't love you Reyna. I have feelings for someone else"

She narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?!" She spat. "It's that stupid girl who slapped my isn't it?"

I blushed and stared at the ground. "Ugh! I knew it!" Reyna screamed.

"I know you didn't have it in you to be faithful!" Reyna said

"What?! I broke up with you!"

"No you didn't. We are still together. I am willing to forgive you if you kiss me"

"No" I said firmly

"Why?!"

"I don't like you Reyna. Now excuse me, I have a kidnapper to catch"

As I walked past her, her mouth opened slightly as if to scream at me. However no sound came out. I opened Pipers apartment and shut the door.

I went first to her room. The sheets were clean and she didn't ever try to pack before she was kidnapped.

I then walked into Josh's room, and it was a mess. Like it had been used recently. "Oh my god." I mumbled at my conclusion. Josh has been sleeping here. I could call the police. And I could catch him. And I could get Piper back. I ran to the bathroom and found a razor. It had dried blood on it, so I assumed Josh had shaved this morning. But I saw that this wasn't a mans razor. It was a razor that women use for their legs. Piper was totally open about not shaving her legs. She said it was a crime and it hurt to much for her to bother. But this razor had dried blood on it. Which means Josh used it or. "No" I whispered.

I ran back to Percy and Annabeth's apartment and saw Reyna talking to Percy and Beth in the living room.

"What is she doing here" I demanded.

"What did you do to her," Percy ask angrily.

"I told her I didn't like her anymore." I like someone else

Annabeth realized first Who I was talking about and she started jumping around like a little kid. "Really?!" She squealed.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yay!" She screamed

Percy was still confused and watched as his fiancée jumped around the room. That was a very Un-Annabeth thing to do apparently.

She turned to stare at Percy's confused face and sighed. "Jason likes Piper Seaweed Brain."

It seemed to click about a minute later when he began to laugh. "I saw it coming from a mile away."

"Oh and Reyna" Annabeth said looking her dead in the eyes. "Get out of my house."

Reyna ran out of the door sobbing and Percy slammed the door. "Good riddance" he said

I went back into the guest room and scrolled through the empty warehouses in the area. I was ready to give up when I got a notification that there was someone spotted outside an abandoned house on the other side of town. I paused the footage and scrolled in. It was Josh!

I called the police and had them come here. Then I told them the address and told them where to go. I hopped in one of the cars with a goofy smile on my face. I'm coming Piper.

* * *

**Piper POV **

I was dragged out into the roof once my round of torture was done. Bianca was sitting in a chair on the edge of it out cold. Josh dropped me and shook her awake. "I'm up Mom!" She shouted as she woke up. "Oh sorry" she mumbled afterwards.

"Piper, I'm going to set your friend free" Josh said at last.

I knew what that meant. "Don't do this Josh"

Bianca narrowed her eyes, "why don't you want me to leave?" She questioned

I turned to face her and said, "he wants to kill you"

"Oh" her face became pale. "Tell neeks I love him. And tell Hazel that I loved her too."

"We are getting out of here," I said back

"I'm not. You might"

"Don't talk like…"

"Shut up!" Josh said. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I heard a sickening crunch as my skull hit the wall.

"Um Ow" I managed to stutter out.

He smacked me and I hear Bianca scream behind him and a gunshot went off. Josh began to yell.

"Why did you do that?!"

"That brat wasn't worth much" said a man's voice

"Gabe! I wasn't actually going to kill her!"

"It's why Gaea would have wanted"

Josh dropped me and I began to cry

"Shut up" Gabe said and looked back at me.

"Leave her alone" Josh said with fire in his eyes

"Like you really care" Gabe said and scoffed

"I do"

"You raped her!"

"I care more than you"

I stood and stumbled my way towards Vuancs, who was slowly dying. "Hold in there Bia" I said

"No I don't want to. Tell everyone that I love them."

"I promise Bi, I promise."

She began to cry softly and I held on as tight as I could. "It hurts so bad Piper" she said sobbing

"I know Bia, I know" I said on the verge of my own tears.

"Can you sing to me?"

"What song?"

"That song from the Flash. Super friend?"

"Of course that is what you would want" I giggled softly

"Hey You're not the one dying" she said jokingly

I began to sing

"At times like these; when life is getting me down; and the world seems like it's gonna end-ship."

Bianca began to sing with her

"There's at least one power that we both still have and that's the power of friendship"

"I'm your super friend" I sang

"Super friend" Bianca said.

"I'll be there in the Knick if time if your ever in a spot" I sang

Bianca didn't sing he next line. "Bia?" I shook her softly.

"Bianca wake up!" I said more urgently.

She remained still. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed

I heard a gun click behind me

"Do it." I said "kill me like you killed her"

Gave aimed and shot. "I never liked you kids anyway"

I felt blinding pain and I then heard someone some bursting onto the room. "Piper!" Someone that sounded like Jason cried out.

I began to sob. He bent down over me and I saw police cars. "Shh. It's ok" he said and smoothed my hair back.

I remember being lifted into a stretcher and begging for Bianca. I sang the line from super friend that she was supposed to sing. And then I realized she was dead. And I cried until I fell asleep. I'm so sorry Bia.

* * *

**I know. It's sad. I'm sorry. (Insert evil laugh here) **

**(Insert terrible coughing fit here)**

**I'm sorry guys**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD **

**From you sad friend**

**SEASBLU **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey bros and sistas**

**I'm sleepy. This might not be my best chapter. BUT IT IS A CHAPTER SO BE FREAKING HAPPY!**

**I know I've updated a lot recently **

**It's weird for me. I'll disappear again soon enough. Kind of like Piper**

**Oh sorry, to soon?**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Jason POV**

On the way to the hospital, Piper was delusional and floating in and out of consciousness. I called Percy and he said he would tell everyone for me.

Every once in a while she would wake up and sing something weird, and then she would lose consciousness again.

There was one time, that she didn't mumble nonsense when she woke.

"Jason?" She croaked

"I'm here Pipes" I soothed

"Is she ok?"

I looked at the paramedic who shook her head. "I'm so sorry Piper."

"Im supergirl" she giggled.

"Can you fly for me?" I asked

"No silly! To you I'm Kara Danvers" she laughed crazily

"What if I was the flash?"

"Nooooo" She said weirdly

"I'm Barry Allen. The fastest man alive" I said

"If your Barry then sing with me."

"Sorry Pipes. I can't sing"

"Soyo no Barry?" She said slurring a little bit.

"No"

"That's ok. I'd rather you be Mon-El anyway. Kara and Barry never fall in love." She mumbled

I sat there in shock as she fell back asleep. Piper likes me.

"I love you to Pipes" I whispered

* * *

**Thalia POV**

I was chilling on the side of a pool in San Francisco when I got the call.

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Callie, and I were talking to this cool guy named Dakota and a not so cool dude named Octavian.

"True or Dare, Leo" Dakota says

"Dare" Leo says with a devilish smirk.

"Kiss Calypso. Like full on make out with her"

"Gladly"

He turned to Calypso and was about to press his lips to hers when my phone rang.

"Ugh, c'mon Thalia. Turn off your phone." Leo said pulling away from his girlfriend

"Wait, it's Percy"

I got up and walk away a few feet.

"Hey Perce" I chirped. I sounded unusually happy.

"Hey" he sounded tired and … sad?

"You don't sound so good. You should rest" I said

"Yeah but I have a few calls to make."

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Listen, Grace." He started

I became uneasy. Percy never calls me by either my first name or my last. Something was wrong.

"Percy, what's up" I say

Something happened"

"It's not Jason is it?!" I say on the verge of tears.

"No"

"Piper?"

"She is part of it yes."

"What?!"

"She got shot. She's not looking good"

"Oh no" I whispered "Bia?"

There was silence.

"Is she hurt?"

"She's dead"

I fell to the ground and sobbed loudly. "Please tell me your joking!" I screamed not caring that I was drawing attention to myself.

"I wish I could say that"

I hung up and threw my phone away from me. Dakota ran up to me and tried to find out what was wrong. I pushed him away and sobbed.

People became worried and Hazel and Callie were at my side. "Thals, what's up?" Callie said.

I looked up, my eyes red from crying, and whispered "They found them, but Bianca's dead. And Piper doesn't have a high chance of survival."

Hazel withdrew her hand quickly and it flew over her mouth. She stood up and ran over to Frank. She told him and he took her into a hug. It would be hilarious if it wasn't in such solem circumstances. He is huge and she is a tiny little thing.

Callie shouted for Leo and he rushed over. She told him and they came over to help me up. I saw Dakota and Octavian leave to go talk to some other girls as we made our way upstairs slowly.

Why does stuff like this alway happen to me?

* * *

**Will POV**

We were hanging out watching Netflix. Just chilling. We were watching Nailed It.

"We can bake better than that right?" Nico mumbled from his spot on my shoulder.

"I actually doubt that" I laughed.

Nico paused it and looked at me. He gave me a quick peck and said "I'm going to prove you wrong"

"And how are you going to do that?" I said moving closer to him

"By baking!" He exclaimed like a child. "Duh"

That moment his phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Percy" he said he answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Perce!" I said. "Your on speaker with me and Nico."

"Um ok" he said. He sounded exhausted.

"What's up?" Nico inquired

"We got an update on Piper and Bianca's situation.

"Ok" I said hopefully

"We caught the guy who took them. But they didn't make it out unscathed"

"They're hurt" Nico said his face turning white.

"Jason called and told me. Piper is being rushed to the hospital in critical condition. Her chances aren't good"

"And Bianca" I said

"Listen I don't know how else to say this…."

"Spit it out Percy." Nico snapped cutting him off. "This is my sister we are talking about"

"She was shot and killed before paramedics arrived"

Nico got up and ran out of the apartment. "I'm gonna have to call you back Percy. Nico just ran out"

"Yeah, I get it. She's his sister and all that."

I hung up and followed Nico's angry footsteps up to the roof. When I got there he stood on the ledge and was looking down.

"Nico!" I screamed.

"What?" He snapped

"Don't do this" I begged moving closer to him.

"Come any closer Solace, and you won't ever see me again."

I paused shocked. "Neeks" I begged

"Leave me alone."

"You will die."

"Nothing here is worth living for"

I began to cry slightly. "What about me?" I whispered.

"You'll find someone better. I don't know why you stayed with me for this long anyway."

"Nico!" I said almost sobbing. "Don't say that. I fucking love you okay?! I could never find anyone as amazing, and funny, and dark humored as you!"

"I can be with her!" He exclaimed

"But, we were supposed to bake later. And we had plans this weekend. And we have to finish Nailed It, and The Office, And Once Upon and Time."

He didn't respond.

"And you're Percy's best man! Who is he gonna pick if you die? Jason?!"

"Jason would make a crappy best man" he whispered

"And your dad would miss you so much."

"My dad?" He said

"And Hazel. You'll make her even sadder then she is now." I crept closer to him

"Hazel" he repeated

"And Leo And Frank And Calypso and Annabeth will miss you so much"

"They will?"

"Yeah Neeks" I said stepping closer he still had his back turned so I was in the clear: "and who is Thalia supposed to share an apartment with?" I tiptoed even closer

"I don't know"

"And If Piper wakes up, you'll be gone. And she would have never gotten to say goodbye." I inched closer

"They can live without me"

I let out a sob. "Please don't leave me alone Nico. I love you way too fucking much to live when you die" I took another stride toward him

"Don't cry sunshine" he said with his voice cracking. "I'll be in a better world."

"But it's one without me in it! I'll be forced to live in one without you in it!" I stepped toward Nico again

"Tell then I love them." He said

"No! You can tell them yourself" I stepped forward again

"I won't live long enough to do that"

"Yes you fucking will" I said

Nico laughed humorlessly "See ya around sunshine" then he jumped. However, I was close enough so I could grab his hand and pull him up.

He pounded his fists against my chest but I just held on to him. He cried and screamed but I just held on. He begged and scratched but I held on as if it were my life and not his. At one point, he gave up, and wrapped his arms around me. He began to slump to the ground so I went down with him.

"Will?" He said after a while of him sitting and crying

"Yes?"

"Did you mean everything you said?"

"Of course Neeks. Of course"

* * *

**I honestly don't know what to think about that chapter. It broke my a little just to write it. Idk fam.**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD **

**With confusion **

**SEASBLU **


	16. Chapter 16

**Nothing to say except FINALS FREAKING SUCK! I have so much to do over the next couple weeks. Maybe just maybe I'll make it out alive.**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Percy POV**

I'm very worried for my cousin

He hasn't slept in days, nor has he eaten. He's so worried about Piper.

I swear he said a couple weeks ago he wouldn't ever date her

Jesus McLean, your making everyone go insane

Beth lay asleep to my right and I thought about Bianca, and if maybe I could've saved her.

It's my fault, if I had payed attention to Piper, my best friend, she wouldn't be sitting in a coma. I would know what was going on.

If I could've been taken instead, maybe Bianca would still be alive even if I was dead.

I scolded myself, _you can't blame yourself! You were not even there_. But I could've been I argued back

I fell into a restless sleep that, of course consisted in a nightmare

_Nightmare _

_I woke up sweaty and the bed was empty beside me._

"_Beth?!" I yelled_

_There was no reply. _

_I stood up slowly and saw the door slightly ajar and I saw a man in the room. _

"_Who are you?" I said _

"_You don't recognize me Perseus?" A sickly voice said_

"_No" I said Defiantly. "All I know is that you're pretty ugly"_

"_Always quick with the retorts Perseus" the wheeze replied_

"_You were always slow so of course I seem fast to you" I shot back._

"_You'll eat your words, I have something you want" _

"_What is that?" I said my confidence wavering_

"_Oh just some people I hear you like."_

_The man in the room disappeared and was replaced by Annabeth_

"_Beth!" I screamed trying to run forward_

_Then Piper appeared next to her_

"_No!" I yelled_

_I heard a cackle and the man reappeared._

_Then all of my friends were there. And he walked slowly around their scared figures._

_He cocked his gun and shot Calypso first. Then Leo. I screamed when the gun went off._

_Then Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico & Will. I began to struggle to run. _

_Then Jason was shot and Piper was left sobbing with Annabeth. _

"_You can choose one person to save." The man said_

"_No! You can't kill them" I yelled_

"_I'll kill them both then" _

_Pipers eyes widened and she screamed, "you could've saved me!" As the gun went off._

"_Piper!" I yelled. _

_I crumpled to the ground in my spot begging. "Please leave Annabeth! Please I'll do anything. Don't touch her!"_

"_Ok Jackson."_

"_What?" _

"_She won't die, by my hands anyway"_

_The man cut her free and made her stand up_

"_Annabeth run!"_

_She stood in place, her gray eyes piercing into my soul._

"_Leave Beth! Please" I begged_

_She walk towards me and can just out of reach of my outstretched arm._

_Suddenly there was a knife in my hand and my arm was glued outwards. Annabeth walked toward again, right into the knife_

"_Beth!" I screamed crying._

_She whimpered in agony and said "it's all your fault"_

_She passed out and I looked up with fury "IM GOING TO KILL YOU UGLIANO! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO"_

"_Who ever said I was Gabe?"_

_The man stepped closer and I saw it was a woman_

"_You could've saved me, I am your fault Perseus," the deepness of her voice faded away and I saw it was Bianca_

"_I'm sorry Bia"_

"_But now you pay" _

"_I said I'm sorry!"_

"_Nightie night Jackson"_

"_I'M SORRY"_

_Nightmare done _

"Percy?" I was shaken roughly

I opened my eyes and they connected with Annabeth's gray orbs

"Beth?" I said half crying

"The one and only" she said smiling

I pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't leave me okay?" I said wrapping her in my arms

"I won't Seaweed Brain"

"I love you so much"

"I know"

We sat there in silence when she finally said "was it about Bianca"

"Yes"

"That's not your fault"

"But if I had payed more attention to Piper. To how Josh was acting,"

"You can't blame-"

I cut her off and sat up letting go of her "maybe if I had been with Bianca that day she wouldn't have been taken"

"Percy—"

My voice raise higher so I could continue to speak "they should have taken me instead!"

"PERCY"

"They should've taken me instead" I whispered

Beth didn't answer, instead I heard soft cries from where she was sitting and she got up to leave.

"Don't leave me" I pleaded

She didn't respond, but she got up and walked out of the room.

"Beth" I sobbed

No reply

"Please don't be mad"

No reply

"Come back!"

No reply

I stood up and punched the wall. I yelped at the sudden pain that rushed up my fist by I didn't stop punching.

I heard the front door slam and I crumpled to the ground. She's gone. I finally pushed her away

"Beth" I begged "Come back"

It was about two hours before she came back.

I was a wreck. I was scared and lonely. I was going insane.

I heard the door open slowly and heard her quiet footsteps enter the bedroom.

I sat on the floor underneath the dent I put in the wall. I stared at the blank space in front of me extremely still.

"Percy?" She whispered. Her throat sounded like she had been screaming. Her voice was raspy.

I didn't reply

"Don't do this now" she whispered

I didn't answer. I just stared at the wall.

"What happened in your dream?" She said

"Everyone was there. A man shot them all"

She remained silent knowing there was more.

"There were only two people left. Piper and you. He asked my to choose but I didn't so he killed you both. Piper told me it was my fault as she was shot. And I'm the one who killed you." My voice broke

"I thought it was Gabe, but it was Bianca. She told me it was her revenge. I was to blame. I didn't get there on time"

"Oh Percy" Annabeth said. "You love people so much. Too much sometimes. Bianca's death is driving you insane"

I didn't reply

"You scared me Percy, you said you would have rather died. That upset me because then who would I live with. Who would I get married to?"

I remain quiet

"I love you too much to let you go on like this. You're treading in dangerous waters.

I didn't reply.

"I think you need to learn to let go. We should take a break. I'll go to a hotel the next couple of nights. If things don't get better, I'm leaving"

"You promised" I choked

"I know, but it's for your own good" she said crying

"You promised," I said louder

"I love you Percy" she got up to leave

"You promised!" I yelled

She grabbed a bag and walked out.

Beth is gone.

I really fucked up this time

* * *

**I added this in to show that this is ameffecting everybody. The next one will be Hazel & Frank, then Leo & Callie. After that we'll look at Thalia and you guys already saw Will and Nico, but I'll do another one for them.**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD**

**From your friend who hopes she knows what she is doing**

**SEASBLU**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hazel & Franks chapter!**

**Hopefully not as sad as Percabeth's**

**SEASBLU **

* * *

**Frank POV**

Um hi.

How am I supposed to do these things.

I just talk?

Whatever.

Where to begin? Oh yea

I had no clue what to do about Hazel.

She is the love of my life. The most beautiful girl on the face of the planet. She had the most beautiful eyes, even if she didn't like them. She had the best sense of style. Even if she had her faults, I loved every part of her

So it hurt me to see her so broken.

First Bia disapeared. Then Piper. The Bia died. Then Nico tried to kill himself. And Piper isn't looking so good. There is only so much one girl can take

She tried to cope. She tried to stay strong, but her hope was wavering.

So tonight, we are getting out of the hotel. She can't sit here and mope forever. As much as I know she loved them, she can't let it destroy her.

"HAZEL!" I yelled walking into the room.

"What?" I heard her whisper from her small spot on the couch.

"We are going out"

"No"

That is the last answer I expected. I thought she would comply and be ready to try and stop being so destroyed by it. But no.

"Not the answer I was looking for"

She didn't respond.

"And not a viable answer. We are going out"

She turned over with a look of annoyance. "Leave me be Frank"

"No" I said grinning slightly

She groaned and buried her face in a pillow.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I yelled dancing around the couch.

She looked up at me grinning slightly. "What if I refuse? What will a big baby like yourself do to me?" She joked

"Well" I thought about it for a second. "How about this?"

I lifted her over my shoulder and bolted out of the room. She screamed as I ran to the elevator.

"Frank Zhang! Put me down!"

"No" I said

"I'll go out! Fine" she said at last. "Just put me down"

I put her down gently and took in her appearance. It was then that I realized how bad she looked. Her hair was messy, her clothes were a couple days old, and she smelled. Really really bad. Like old rotten eggs. And she looked so tired and so wheighed down by sadness. It was heartbreaking

"Um, you may want to go get ready, as in you might want to shower" I said slowly

She smiled slightly as she walked back to the room with me on her heels so she could get ready.

* * *

**Hazel POV**

I walked into the hotel room and went into the bathroom.

I really was a mess.

I showered and fixed my hair so I ay least looked presentable.

I threw on a pink off the shoulder top, some white, skinny jeans, and a camouflage jacket.

As I washed my face quickly I stared at myself in the mirror. My chocolate skin seemed slightly paler than normal, but besides that I looked….. fine

I wasn't supposed to just look fine, I was supposed to look like my sister just died. Although, I like this look better.

I knew that I had to put a brave face on for Frank. He wouldn't stop until he saw me happy. That wasn't going to happen. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw my boyfriend waiting by the door. "Hey" I said

He smiled when he saw me and wrapped me in a hug. As much as I needed it, I pushed away. "I'm okay" I said with a fake smile. "Let's go"

His smile wavered but he believed me.

**(Frank POV: I did NOT believe her, not for a second, but we continued anyway)**

We walked to the car in silence and drove in silence. It was sooooo awkward.

We arrived at a park, and stopped the car. We walked up a small hill and I saw a gazebo in the middle, with a dinner for two set up.

"Did you get this idea from a romcom?" I said trying to make a joke

"I did actually"

I looked up at him and smiled. He stepped closer, but I stepped back. I will not let him suffer with me. I have enough pain as it is. I can't burden frank too.

I sat down and looked at the food. Before you could say, 'The Twelve Olympians' we were done eating.

We sat in uneasy silence and I knew he wanted to comfort me. But I didn't let him.

"Should we go for a walk?" I questioned.

He nodded and we stood up.

We walked silently and slowly. I spotted a tree with fireflies near it so we walked up to it and lay down. We stared up at the stars in, you guessed it, silence.

"It's beautiful" Frank said

"Yeah" I replied

We fell back into that uneasy silence again.

"Hazel" he said turning to look at me.

"What's up?" I said turning to look at him.

"You know you can talk to me right. "

"Yep" I lay back down on my back.

"Hazel, don't do that"

"Do what?" I said annoyed

"Evade the problem"

"What problem?"

"Your the problem!" He exclaimed

I got up and walked over to the tree.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he said

"I know" I whispered. I felt tears in my eyes. Ugh, I hate crying this much.

"Your sad." He said. "I know you're sad, but I can help you"

"I don't want you to." I snapped

"Why?" He said astounded

"I don't want you to suffer."

"Oh Hazel" he stood up and walked over to me.

"No stop" I said backing away.

"Let me help you."

"No!"

"Please" he was tearing up himself now

"Please just stay away"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

I couldn't help it. I collapsed crying. I was blubbering nonsense and sobbing.

He bent down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. This time I didn't back away, I was to tired to do so. If he wanted to share my pain with me so bad, he can have it.

"It's too much for me Frank. Way to much"

"I know Hazel. I know"

We sat there until the sun rose. Just sitting in silence. A comfortable silence. As it got higher in the sky, we stood to walk back to the hotel.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?" Frank said.

"Yeah, But I don't know why?"

"They are the second most pretty thing I've ever seen on this planet."

"What's the first?" I questioned.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "The rest of you" he said

He bent over to kiss me and I gladly obliged. "I love you so much Frank Zhang."

"I love you to Hazel."

I kissed him again. This is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. He won't let me be stubborn, he won't let me let my demons get the best of me. He helps me fight through it all. I love Frank Zhang. And I always will.

* * *

**Kinda sappy. I feel as if I'm not making to much sense with these chapters anymore. Although I will get back to Piper at some point. I just feel like you guys need to know how it is effecting everybody and their relationships.**

**So far: **

**Percabeth is in danger of breaking up and calling it off.**

**Hazel and Frank learn to share their demons with each other**

**Next is Callie and Leo**

**SEAS THE DAY AND LOVE BLUE FOOD **

**From your weird bestie**

**SEASBLU **


End file.
